Broken Hearts Mend
by da queen dragomir
Summary: Everyone knows that Adrian played around, a lot. What if he has a daughter and doesn't know it? What if the mom was to scared to tell her daughter the truth. When a car accident occurs and Alexis has no other choice but to live with her father, Adrian has to learn what's it's like to be a dad, and have a real family. Here's their story. Rated T
1. The accident

**Hey everyone. This is another fanfic of mine. :) okay so a few things for you to take note of. 1. If it is spelled incorrectly it is probably spelled correctly. I am in the mind of a five year old and they pronounce things weird. 2. This is post Last Sacrifice. 3. I do not own Vampire Academy, just Alexis and my plot. Everything else belongs to Rachelle Mead **

**Broken Hearts Mend**

I heard my mommy's soft voice calling to me through my wave of unconsciousness. My eyes slowly fluttered open. A yawn escaped my mouth. My mom's face came into focus. Her wavy blonde hair serving as a canopy around my face.

"C'mon honey, it's time to go shopping," she whispered, while holding her hand out for me to take. I didn't want to get out of my cocoon of blankets; I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. With a smile in her voice my mommy replied to my behavior with a, "well then, looks like the tickle monster needs to wake you up," I squealed before my mom's hands went around my waste. I started to have a giggling fit.

"Okay, mommy! I'll go," I managed to choke out. She pulled back with a smirk on her lips. I spread my arms out wide with a pleading look, "Carry me?" she chuckled, and picked up my small figure.

My mom put me in my booster seat and handed me a sippy-cup filled with lemonade. The car started and I gradually fell back to sleep.

My eyelids snapped open when the sound of a car door echoed through the car. I look up as my mom slid into the front seat. She turned to me.

"Your up! We're almost done honey," she said while squeezing my nee.

Halfway to our next stop my mom turned around to face me.

"Would you like to go get ice cream, Alexis?" I nodded eagerly. She turned her attention back to the road. She didn't have time to swerve as a drunk drivers car came hurdling at us. The impact sent sideways quite a few yards. The car flipped and then landed on it's wheels. It was dark. I had to squint to see my mom.

"MOMMY!" I screamed. I started to cough. The smoke was to much. My mom wasn't moving. I was five, though. I don't understand the concept of death! "MOMMY! MOM WAKE UP!" I coughed again and struggled to unbuckled my booster. I was starting to feel claustrophobic, all the metal was dented and bended in. The smell was terrible. I couldn't get rid of the black smoke, it wouldn't go away. When one last coughing fit I let blackness take over, and I fronted.

I came to at the sound of a siren. My eyes were open, but all I saw was dark. I tried to scream, for help, for my mom, for anything. My voice wouldn't work. I had swallowed to much smoke. I could only cough and cough. I was going to suffocate. I heard the familiar, awful sound of bending metal. I tried to sit up, but I was too weak. I could only bring my soot covered hand to my mouth as a puff of black smoke came out when I coughed. Only then did I realize I was covered in black stuff. I whimpered.

Outside I heard yelling. I couldn't make it out, even with my vampire hearing. I tried screaming one more time; it turned into a huge coughing fit. That's all they needed, though. I heard the muffled voices come to my side.

The car ripped apart and sunshine gleamed through the thick smoke. I felt a strong pair of hands go around me. I was lifted out of the car and placed on the road. I was too weak, though, so my nee's buckled and I would of fallen to the ground if the fireman didn't still have a tight grip on me. He leaned down so he was eye level with me.

"Who else is in the car?" he asked me gently. I tried to reply with 'my mommy' but I just ended up wheezing. The strange thing was, I didn't have Asthma. "She inhaled to much smoke!" he called to someone. A nice woman handed me a bottle of water, I sipped greedily. What I recognized to be a paramedic came over with a gurney and a weird machine. The fireman set me down on the gurney and the paramedic tried to put a mask on me. I kept turning my head to stop her. She stroked my head and said in a soothing voice,

"It's okay, sweetie. It's just an oxygen mask. It's going to help you breath, and hopefully get rid of that smoke," I nodded and let her put it on me. From the gurney I watched the firemen tear apart the car. I watched as they found my mom. A spark of hope fluttered through my body and a smile spread across my face. Then I saw them zip her into a body bag. My eyes widened and I started screaming. The paramedic removed the oxygen mask.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MOMMY? SHE SHOULD GO TO THE HOSTIPAL! NOT A BIG BAG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The paramedic lady shushed me. She took a deep breath as if saying what she did next harmed her.

"Honey, she's dead," I shook my head.

"No she isn't! She was in the car with me! She woke me up this morning! Your lying! YOUWR A LIAR!" she shook her head.

"I wish I was sweetie," that did it; I broke down. I knew they were all humans so I tried my hardest not to flash my fangs as I cried. Someone noticed, though. A blond girl with a pretty yellow flower on her cheek approached me. She smiled kindly at me then she look up at the paramedic.

"I'll take her from here," she told her. The paramedic nodded and the blonde girl picked me up and walked towards a car. I shook my head.

"My mommy told me not to go in caws with stangers," I whispered in a strained voice.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take you to guardians," she replied.

"B-b-but your a human!" I yelled. She chuckled.

"I'm a very special human, at that," I didn't understand what she was talking about. She placed me in the car and got in beside me, "To Royal Court, Keith," she commanded. She then turned to me and smiled sweetly, "Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" she asked. I nodded.

"My names Alexis, I this many years old," I held up five fingers, "and I live with my mommy. My daddy left my mommy before I was borned, and I'm a m-muroi?" I struggled. I always had trouble remembering what I am. I can remember I'm a vampire, though.

"Moroi," she helped.

"Yeah, and me and my mommy don't have a, ummm, a, um protector person," I have trouble remembering our race in general.

"A guardian?" she provided. I nodded.

"Your turn!" I yelled. She nodded.

"My name is Sydney Sage. I am 20 years old (A/N I don't remember Sydney's age) I am a Alchemist, that's a human who works for vampires. I live by myself. I'm someone you can trust," she flashed me another smile. I gave her my toothy smile which consisted of my crooked baby teeth and my small fangs. That made her laugh, "Alexis, do you have any grandparents you can live with?" she asked. My brain reset itself and I remembered the horrible scene that took place a few hours ago. I remembered the awful truth about my mom. She's not here anymore. I broke down and started crying, again. Sydney put her arm around me, rubbing my back and mumbling soothing words.

"No! They're dead. My mommy's an only child and her parents are dead!" I sobbed out. As she rubbed my back and whispered in my ear,

"Then we'll just have to figure out who your father is," 


	2. The Meeting

**Hey people! Chapter two! For the people reading my other stories, expect updates tomorrow. One more thing: When Alexis isn't speaking, it doesn't sound like the mind of a five year old (most of the time) because its kind of hard for you guys to get a good picture if I'm describing things as _stuff, thingy, pretty, ugly, big, small, you know, the words that could mean a lot of things that little kids use_. And that when Lexi is talking about emotions, she doesn't know what she's talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only own the characters I make up, such as Alexis and the plot. All the other stuff belongs to Richelle Mead.**

Sydney took me through a really fancy building. It had these flags with crests on them. She told me we're going to see someone important. I was really curious as to who.

We entered a room with another blonde girl, her hair was in a fancy bun. She was pacing the floor in a long dress. It was a glittery pink. I liked it. Next to her was a pretty girl dressed all in black. Her thick brown hair was in a ponytail. They both turned to us when we entered. Sydney bowed. The blonde girl shook her head at her.

"Sydney! How many times do I have to tell you? We're friends. You don't have to act like I'm a royal," she turned to me, "Hello, sweetheart. It's nice to meet you. My name's Lissa. Yours is Alexis, right?"

"Yes my name's Alexis, will you cawl me Lexi, please?" Lissa leaned down so she was eye level with me.

"Of course, Lexi. Are you thirsty?" I nodded my head.

"Yes please!" I said excitedly. The girl with brown hair handed me a sippy-cup with blood. I gave her a toothy smile.

"My name's Rose," she told me kindly. Rose, two, got on a nee to be eye level with me. I turned back to Lissa. I then noticed that she had a crown sitting on her head. I lightly poked it and laughed.

"You have a crown! Are you a princess?" I asked her. She gave a giggle.

"No, Lexi. I'm a queen," my eyes widened.

"Really?" I gasped, "Do you own a dwagon? Are there people in lots of armor to pwotect you? Do you wive in a cattle?"**(translation: castle)** the three girl went into spontaneous giggles.

"No, Lexi. Those are different kinds of princesses, and princes, and queens, and kings. In fact _you_ might even be royalty in this society," she explained. I gave her a confused look.

"That's why your here, Lexi. We're going to find out who your father is," Rose added to cure my confusion. My mouth made the perfect 'O' shape.

"So who is it?" I asked. Lissa went to a tall table off in the corner and came back with a small orange envelope. She held it up.

"We have your birth certificate right here," she told me. I gave her a smile, but tilted my head to the side as if that alone would ask her my question.

"Why didn't you just ask me mommy?" I questioned. Lissa and Sydney shared a glance, where as Rose just shrugged.

"Alexis, your mom is-" Rose began.

"-not here at the moment," Lissa cut in. I noticed Lissa give Rose something my mommy would call a "dirty look".

"Well where is she?" I asked.

"She's in a beautiful place called Heaven. I'm sure she's very happy there," Sydney explained. I was still wearing a confused look.

"Why didn't she take me with her?"

"Well it's not a good place for kids to go to," a new voice said. He had black hair and glistening blue eyes. He smiled kindly at me.

"Then why didn't she just go to somewhere that is a good place for kids?" I challenged.

"She thought it would be a good time for you to bond with your father," he explained. I looked up. I still didn't understand emotions. My mommy tried to teach me. I do know how to read them, I just don't understand what they mean. Rose was what mommy would call shocked. Lissa was giving the guy a thankful look.

"Who are you? Are you my father?" I asked him. Rose started laughing.

"It could be. . . with the. . . way . . .you guys. . . go at it," she gasped out between laughs. Lissa gave a slight chuckle.

"No Alexis, he's not your father. Unless there's something he didn't tell me. That is Christian he's-"

"Wrongly named after a religion," Rose interjected. Sydney laughed at that.

"No- well, yes- but that's not the point. He's my king," Lissa said. I turned to Christian.

"Hi, Christian!" I yelled cheerfully,

"Hello, Lexi," he said kindly. He picked me up and threw me in the air. I was laughing "like a maniac". That's what my mom always says when I laugh to hard. Christian then spun me around in a circle. When he put me down I was stumbling all over the place, he had to hold me so I wouldn't fall.

"Can he be my daddy?" I pleaded while giggling. Rose scoffed.

"Christian? A dad? Yeah right!" Rose yelled.

"Sorry, Lexi. It doesn't work that way. You can't choose your father,"

"Otherwise Abe wouldn't be my father," Rose muttered.

"Ouch, Kiz! That hurt!" A man yelled, as he walked in the room. He was wearing a flashy suite and a scarf, even though it was really hot. He also had piercings in his ear.

"But your not a girl!" I yelled. They all turned to me.

"Pardon me?" The man asked with an amused smile.

"You have your ears pierced, but your not a girl," I explained.

"Sometimes we wonder if she is or isn't," there was a big intake of breath. The man turned to Christian. He didn't say anything but Christian cowered back. Until Rose said.

"Old Man, there is no question. It's completely obvious that your a girl," The man smiled.

"Kiz! Your breaking your old man's heart!" I turned to him.

"Is your name Old Man?" I asked. Everyone said "no" at the same time Rose and Christian said "Yes"

"His name is Abe," Sydney told me.

"Why do you keep calling her Kiz? Her name is Rose. Don't you know that?" I asked him.

"All too well" Rose and Christian muttered in union.

"It means daughter, little girl," Abe said. I then turned to Sydney.

"Where are all these persons coming from?" I demanded. She shrugged.

"I don't know, honey," she said.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's read this and find out who her father is!" Rose yelled over everyone else.

"Good idea!" Lissa praised jokingly. She took the paper out of the envelope. I saw her eyes scroll over the birth certificate. Lissa froze.

"Liss? Who is it?" Rose snatched the paper out of her hands. She read the same spot Lissa's eyes recently traveled over. Rose dropped the paper. I was suddenly scared.

"Is my daddy that bad?" I asked in a small voice. Christian picked up the paper.

"Adrian," he whispered.

"Oh, that isn't good," Abe said to himself.

"Is he mean or something?" I asked,

"Or something," Christian whispered to me. I glared at him.

"FUCK!" Rose yelled.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" I yelled twice as loud.

"Get used to it, honey," Sydney whispered to me.

"Is my daddy really that bad?" I whimpered. There where different answers from everyone.

"I don't even know where he is!" Lissa yelled in exasperation, "He moved out of his old house about two months ago," Rose let out a huff of breath.

"I know where he is," Rose admitted. Everyone turned to her.

"How?"

"He told me before he left. He's practically still in court,"

"What do you mean practically?" Lissa questioned.

"He said 'There is no need for my safety anymore. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the house just outside the wards.' then he left," Rose looked really sad, one of the few emotions I understand.

"Alexis can't stay outside the wards!" Christian yelled.

"It's not safe," Sydney agreed. I looked at Lissa.

"But your qween, can't you make him move?" I asked. Everyone turned to Lissa.

"I can," she started slowly, "but I dislike forcing people to do things," I could tell she was carefully choosing her words.

"Why don't we go see him first. Maybe knowing he has a daughter will make him change his mind about his living arrangements," Sydney suggested. Rose nodded and gestured everyone to follow her. I started to walk but found it hurt quite a bit. I rolled up my pant-leg there was a cut there. It seemed odd that only now I was starting to feel my wounds from the car accident. It could be the fact that I had been in shock, even though I have no idea what that means. Besides the point, I started to cry. Everyone turned to me. I also felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and back. I fell to the ground.

"How did we never notice her wounds until now?" I heard Rose demand. I also heard their footsteps come towards me. For the second time that day, I feinted.

I woke up in Christian arms.

"Chrissy?" I groaned. I was feeling really groggy.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked from the side of Christian.

"I don't hurt that bad anymore," I told them. They all breathed sighs of relief.

"Why doesn't it hurt?" I asked confused.

"I healed you," Lissa said.

"Huh?"

"We'll explain everything to you later," Christian whispered.

"Where are we going?" I noticed that we were moving.

"We're going to see your dad," Abe said. I yawned.

"You tired? Well it's time for a wake up call," Christian yelled. He flipped me upside down in his arms. I started giggling as he swung me back and fourth. My curly brown ringlets where dragging on the ground. He then flipped me over his shoulder so I was hanging like a potato sack. My giggles became silent, I was laughing so hard.

Our group came to a stop. Christian put me down on the ground. Rose knocked on the door. There was a slight fumbling on the inside and a guy opened the door. He shared my emerald green eyes and we had the same hair color. I assumed he was my father. He glared at Rose. The door automatically shut. Rose put her foot in the door.

"Come on, Adrian, don't be like that!" Rose yelled. Adrian came back to the door.

"What do you want Rose?" He asked coldly.

"It's not nice to talk to people like that!" I yelled angrily. He looked down at me.

"Who are you?" he asked eying me.

"The reason we're here," Sydney told him with a glare.

"Ah, Sage. You might act like you hate me, but I know you love me," he said cockily.

"I do hate you, your an evil creature of the night _and_ a player _and_ and alcoholic," Sydney retorted.

"What's and acololic?" I asked, stumbling over the word.

"What your father is," Christian said.

"Your father is an alcoholic two? I want to meet this guy,"

"You already have!" I giggled.

"I have? Where?" he asked.

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Rose asked. Adrian touched his face.

"No why? Is there something on my face?" Adrian faked a panicked look.

"He's funny!" I laughed.

"Yeah, funny looking," Rose mumbled. Adrian clutched his heart.

"Little Dhampir! Your breaking my heart!" Rose froze. I could tell everyone else tensed. I didn't understand why, though. Even Adrian got stiff. His face went cold again.

"Why are you guys here?" he demanded. I flinched at his cold voice.

"Why are you so mean?" I retorted.

"Ask her!" he spat out pointing at Rose. My eyes narrowed.

"My mommy wonce told me I was wike you! I'm nothing wike you! Your a. . .a . . a butt head!" Christian burst out laughing. I felt my lower lip quiver. I turned to Lissa, " I don't want to live with him! I want to go back to my mom!" I yelled. Sydney looked really sad. She bent down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Honey, you can't go where she went," she told me.

"Then tell her to come back!" I demanded.

"I can't," Sydney said in a defeated voice.

"Lexi, what does your mom look like?" Rose asked, playing with a ring on her finger.

"She has bwonde hair, her eyes are a weally spawkly bwue. She has really white skin, becwase she's a vampire. She's the same size as Lissa. She's really beautiful," I explained. Lissa started to protest, but Rose took off her ring anyways. She gasped. Her hand went to her forehead. Then she smiled. She started to have a one way conversation with herself. I turned back to the guy who was supposedly my father. He was looking at Lissa.

"Why would she live with _me_?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" I asked in a really sad voice. He shook his head.

"Mommy never told you about me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Does the name Alison ring a bell?" Rose challenged. She had finished the conversation with herself. Adrian froze then looked at me, really looked at me. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath before sputtering out,

"Fuck. My. Life."


	3. Some Good Advice

Alexis POV

~~_**Previously on Broken Hearts Mend~~**_

_ "Why would she live with me?" _

_ "You mean you don't know who I am?" _

_ "Does the name Alison ring a bell?" Rose challenged. His eyes widened and he took a deep breath before sputtering out,_

_"Fuck. My. Life." _

_**~~Currently on Broken Hearts Mend~~**_

"Oh, so it does ring a bell?" Rose demanded. I don't know why, but she sounded really angry. Adrian put his hands up.

__"Calm down Little Dhampir," Adrian tried, and failed, to soothe Rose.

"Calm down? I'm pissed off!" she screeched at him. Lissa put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No! Rose has a reason to be pissed off!" Christian yelled. Adrian ran a hand down his face.

"I'm not understanding the conflict here," Adrian told everyone.

"The 'conflict' is that you left Alex's mother!" Rose screamed. Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"Rose, you shouldn't be talking to me about leaving people," he stated coldly. Rose made a growling sound.

"ADRIAN! That is not my point! I have apologized numerous times to you, I have tried to become friends with you. I am sorry that I do not love you the way I love Dimitri. You can't force love though," Rose shouted at him.

"Love? _Love?_ Your talking to _me_ about love? I fucking loved you! You just told me that its okay to leave someone you don't love! Well, I didn't love Alison!" Adrian growled.

"No, Adrian. That is not what I was saying! Your right! You didn't _love_ Alison, you _used_ her! And I'm still in your life, aren't I? I'm still trying to be your friend, because I care about you Adrian! But your so fucking stupid! My point is that because of you, Lexi didn't have a father in her life! And you know what it _is_ okay to leave someone if you don't love them. What's not okay is to vanish from their life completely and be a total asshole about it!" Rose ranted.

"Oh, really? So it's also okay to cheat on someone?" Adrian challenged.

"This not about you and me, this is about Alexis! You know? The daughter that you didn't know about!" I placed my hands over my ears and turned to Lissa.

"They're fighting!" I wailed. Lissa knelt down.

"No, honey. They're not fighting. They're just... expressing they're opinions loudly," Lissa explained to me. She got up and looked directly at Rose and Adrian. In a very official and commanding voice she said,

"That is enough!" Her voice echoed through the woods, "Adrian and Alexis have some bonding to do. We will check in with you in the morning Lord Ivashkov!" she and Christian both gave me goodbye hugs. Rose glared at Adrian, turned on one heel, and stalked off with her father. Adrian opened the door and I scrambled in.

I instantly found myself hitting the ground. I made a tiny "oomph!" sound as I got the wind knocked out of me. Adrian turned around.

"Walk much?" he snapped. **(A/N I know that doesn't sound like Adrian, but remember he's super pissed at Rose)** I felt my bottom lip quiver and a steady stream of tears started to come out of my eyes. I was a silent crier, I didn't wail like most five year old's. My breathing started to pick up a little, that was it. I looked up at my dad. His face softened.

"Awe, no. Don't cry Lexi! I didn't mean it. Daddy's just stressed out," He leaned down and pulled me into a hug. He picked me up. I put my tiny arms around his neck and squeezed him in a death grip. My head rested on his shoulder, making a very wet spot on his shirt. He pointed at the ground.

"Is that what you tripped on?" he asked. I tuned my head and saw that he was pointing at an empty bottle. I nodded my head. Sniffling, I looked around the room. They were all over the place!

"Gee, you sure were thirsty!" I said with a giggle. He chuckled and I could feel his chest rumble.

"Yeah, let's go with that," he set me down and grasped my hand, making sure I don't fall again. He gave me a quick tour around the small house. There was a kitchen/dinning room, a flight of stairs that leads to the only bedroom in the house, two full bathrooms (one downstairs and one connected to the bedroom), and then the entrance/living room. Everywhere there were bottles. I tried to read them but could barely get past "vod."

"We're going to have to go shopping tomorrow," he told me. I nodded enthusiastically. I've always loved shopping. When I go with my mom, we would put on mini fashion shows. My stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" I blurted. He froze.

"Umm yeah, we have food somewhere," he rubbed the back of his neck. I was shocked.

"What do you usually do?" I asked. He looked nervous. He was tapping his foot, and rubbing his face. If I looked really closely I could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek.

**Adrian POV**

Crap! What am I supposed to say? How on Earth do you tell your 5 year old daughter that you've been wasted and practically starving yourself? I just stood there biting my cheek.

"Well I've been too... upset to eat," I partially lied. She tilted her head just like her mother would, staring into my eyes with ones identical to mine. She made me nervous, I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because she can read me so well. Her mom was amazing at it, I wouldn't be surprised if that gene got passed to her two.

"What made you upset?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"I was in lo- My aunt had passed away," I covered. That was part of the reason, but I got over that. Sure, I loved her, but when Tasha was killed I had closure. Especially because the queen she had wanted was crowned. No, my real problem was love. Always love. I'll always love Rose. There was someone else, though. I had only felt real love twice. The first time I was too stupid to realize what it was. I was scared, scared of what people would think. Then Rose came along. She did what she wanted, not caring what others thought of her. The exact reason she talked to me in the first place. I learned that skill from Rose. People though terrible things of me already, but that was the sheer reason I drank and smoked. Looking back on it I realize that I did love someone. It was the first person. Alexis voice

"What's that mean?" her sweet little voice questioned. I was snapped out of my inner mind babble.

"It means that they will no longer be alive. They're gone for good. It's a hard concept to explain, but basically you'll never see them again," I tried to explain. I think she mostly understood the last part. She took a big gulp before saying in a strained voice.

"Is that what happened to mommy?" she asked. I nodded. She frowned and shook her head, "what's heaven?"

"Some people say that when you pass away you go to a place called Heaven. They say its a wonderful place. A much better place then here," I told her. She looked sad.

"Do you think she went there?" her question was one of those rare ones that caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"You said 'some people' are you one of them?" she asked again. I pondered it for a while, before answering.

"I'm not sure what I think of what happens when people die. I just don't like to think that far ahead. I believe that death is a question we must all answer by ourselves, when the time comes. Until then, we should live in the moment and enjoy what we have before its gone," I told her. I knew she was five and was having trouble contemplating what she just said but I'm just going to keep giving her this piece of advice until she could understand it.

"That's good advice," a voice said from the door.

** Rose POV**

We had just gotten back to the Royal bedrooms; all of us were gathered inside Lissa's _huge_ house.

"Well that went well!" I announced sarcastically.

"Yeah, the best part was when you and Adrian made Alexis cry," Christian added to the already sarcastic remark.

"I'm sure that's the way Alison pictured her child and the father of her child meeting," Lissa, two, added to the sarcasm.

"Well, goal accomplished, right? You gave Alexis her father," Abe said, looking on the bright side, unusable for him. I looked up at my fathers face.

"What's your point Old Man?" I demanded, sitting down on a beanbag chair. I saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Just trying to remind you guys why we _really_ went there," he put an emphasis on the word "really". Lissa eyes widened.

"Shoot! We forgot to convince him to move back into court! Ugh! I can't find a guardian for him right now," she sighed then met my eyes. I could practically see the gears turning inside her head.

"Liss, no. I can't. I have to protect you! Plus, I can't go back after what just happened," I argued. Her eyes pleaded for me to say yes.

"I'll be fine Rose. Please? Pretty, pretty, please with a doughnut on top?" she pleaded. I glared.

"You owe me a doughnut!" I called as I walked towards the door.

"I'll get you a whole box!" she called back before I shut the door. I ran at top speed to the little house. It was only about 3 miles away so I got there in no time, thanks to my dhampir speed and, of course, the fact that I'm Rose Hathaway. I didn't even bother to knock on the door. Adrian and Alexis were right in the living room talking. They hadn't noticed me yet.

I only herd the tail end of their conversation.

"What?" Adrian asked. It was one of those rare moments when he was caught off guard.

"You said 'some people' are you one of them?" Lexi asked him. Wait, one of what?

"I'm not sure what I think of what happens when people die. I just don't like to think that far ahead. I believe that death is a question we must all answer by ourselves, when the time comes. Until then, we should live in the moment and enjoy what we have before its gone," Oh, he was talking to her about death. It was actually really good advice. I walked forward, almost slipping on an empty bottle of vodka. I shook my head at the fact that they were everywhere.

"That's good advice," I spoke directly to Adrian.

"Rosie!" Alexis squealed, running up to me. She hugged my legs. I patted her head.

"Hey, Alex," I greeted. Adrian came up beside her.

"Alexis, why don't you go into the kitchen and wait for me, okay?" Adrian asked. She nodded.

"Okay, daddy," and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian hissed.

"Fine if your going to speak to me like that then I'll just leave and your daughter won't have any protection," I lied. I started to walk away but Adrian grasped my wrist.

"Wait," he took a deep breath and in a much softer voice he said, "I'm sorry. Why are you here?"

"Lissa didn't want to leave Alexis without protection. 'cause it was last minute I was took the job," I explained.

"Thank you," he told me.

"Kay, well, I'll be guarding the perimeter. Bye!" I started to walk out before I stopped myself, "Oh, and Adrian?" he came to a halt and turned around.

"Yea?"

"You should take your own advice. Live in the moment, quit drinking. And, forgive the past," with that, I walked out.


	4. The Truth

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I make no excuses this was all me (and part of basketball)! I apologize! Soooo here is something people who don't read A/N's might WANT TO LOOK AT! I am going to start a new updating system. So here's how it will go...i have 3 stories I am writing at the moment and there are seven day's a week. Sooo here's how the schedule will go.**

**Shopping Spree: Mondays and Thursdays**

**Broken Hearts Mend: Tuesdays and Fridays**

**You Can't Wait Forever: Wednesdays and Saturdays.**

**This schedule is starting next week. I am putting a similar A/N on my other stories.**

**Now...on with the story!**

_Adrian POV_

How dare Rose just waltz in and tell me how to live my life? I can drink if I want to drink! I walked onto the kitchen and slammed my fist into the wall.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" her sweet voice carried to me in a questioning voice. It made me angry. It's her fault all this happened to me! I turned around with fire gleaming in my eyes.

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted. She made a squeal as tears welled up in her eyes and she scurried away. I collapsed onto my knees._ It's not her fault, Adrian. _A small reasonable voice floated through my mind_. And it's not Rose's fault either. Things happen. Your daughter was the innocent victim of faith. If it's anyone's fault it 's yours. You got Alison pregnant and left her. _That's because I didn't love her. I didn't know I got her pregnant_. You and I both know that's not true. Think __Adrian. Your so much smarter then this. _I'm not!_ Yes you are. You hate that you weren't there for Alison. You loved her. You love your daughter, two. You can't bear how much she looks like Alison. _No. No, no, no!_ Adrian stop hiding from the truth! Your going to suffocate from the secrets that your buried in _That did it. I broke down. Tears flowed from my eyes. I let what really happened playback through my memor_y._

Alison and I where in love. There was no way around it. My father hated it. He told me there was no way I could stay with that filthy none royal. I ignored him_._

_**~~6 years ago~~**_

_ "Stay away from her Adrian!" Nathan shouted at me. I shook my head._

_ "No father!" I disobeyed. I ran out of the house. I ran to the tree that was just by the edge of the wards. It was a slightly warn down from years of no water Willow tree. Alison was up sitting on the thickest branch. A smile turned up on her lips._

_ "There you are! I've been waiting forever!" she teased. I pulled myself onto the branch and sat next to her. My lips crashed into hers._

_ "Nothing can keep me away from you. At least not for long," I told her. She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her._

_ We talked for a bit. She showed me how she can now control her element._

_ "Watch!" she squealed, flattening out out her palm and pointing it at a rock. She gestured for the rock to come towards us. I shielded myself as the rock cam hurdling at us. She giggled and I opened my eyes and peaked through the hole in my arm shield. Nothing. I moved my hands out of the way and gasped in shock. There, making the most perfect stairs, was the rock she had pointed to. It had broke into pieces that formed a flat surface of steps leading up to our branch. The top pieces appeared to be floating in mid air. She stepped on them and flawlessly made her way to the ground, me following behind._

_ I spread apart the flowing curtains of the willow tree, and looked up at the perfect sunrise. _

_ "It's getting early. We should go," I told her. I started to walk towards my house but she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her._

_ "Stay at my place?" she pleaded. I caressed her cheek and slowly brought my mouth to hers. _

_ "Sure," I breathed. She giggled and led me to her small cottage just outside the wards. _**(A/N okay I think you all know what happens next and I am NOT going to write about. If you don't know, I'm going to tell you that it's what made Alexis and you can use your imagination for the rest)**

_ I fell asleep with Alison in my arms. Our breathing slowed and soon we were in rhythm with each other._

_I woke up to a loud noise outside. I carefully slipped out of Alison's arms and down the stairs. If it was a Strigoi maybe it would assume I'm the only one who lives here and leave Alison alone. I opened the front door and was battered by the morning light. Well, that leaves Strigoi out of the question._

_ "Who's there?" I demanded through my make believe sun blocker hand. I felt a bag go over my head and I was dragged back into court. Somewhere along the way my had banged against a rock and I blacked out._

_ I woke up in my basement tied to a chair. My head was throbbing._

_ "Good. Your awake," I recognize that voice!_

_ "Dad?" I groaned._

_ "Hello Adrian," he replied._

_ "Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded. He gave a non-humorous chuckle_

_ "To keep you away from that girl, of course," he spat out "that girl" like it was a disgusting insect._

_ "So your just going to keep me locked up in our basement forever?" I demanded._

_ "If my plan works, and it will, that vile girl should be out of court by tomorrow," I didn't even bother mentioning that she was out of court already._

_ "I'll find her again," I told him. He shook his head._

_ "After what she finds she won't even want to look at you," he contradicted._

_ "Then I'll tell her the truth! I'll go to the press about it!" I shouted in determination not to lose Alison. He got super close to my face._

_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you care at all about her well being you won't tell anyone about this!" he hissed. I gulped. It was either lose Alison or really lose Alison. I put my head down._

_"Yes father," I mumbled. He smiled in satisfaction._

_ "Good."_

_Alison POV_

_ I rolled over to the side, expecting to feel Adrian. Instead, my hand went around a note. I sleepily brought it to my eyes._

_Dear Alison,_

_ I can no longer go on like this. I never loved you, I was only with you to anger my father. I think you are pathetic and I could never love a lower class Moroi. Thank you for giving me pleasure, but that's the only kind of pleasure you could ever give me. I want you to leave court-Montana- immediately. If you do not I see no other choice but to make your life completely miserable._

_ Dearest wishes,_

_ Adrian._

I started to cry. If he wants me to leave, then fine! That's exactly what I shall do.

Adrian POV

My father repeated exactly what he had wrote to my dearest Alison. I struggled against the ropes.

"What? I would never say that to Alison!" I bellowed. He chuckled and shut the door.

"Goodbye, son," He called. I let my tears fall silently_. I will never see Alison again._ I thought to myself. I positioned my arms so I could work around the ropes and go into my pocket. My hands fished out the velvet box. I opened it up and stared at the gleaming diamond ring. I squeezed my eyes shut as a sob wracked my body. _I guess there is something that can keep us apart._

**I know! It's super sad isn't it? It almost makes me regret killing Alison. Almost. So you know about the updating schedule and know when to next expect an update. READ AND REVIEW PLZ! MWAH! LUV YOU!**

**- Da Queen Dragomir**


	5. The Kiss

I looked up from my tears. From my spot on the ground, I could see my reflection in the fridge. My face was red and flushed, streaked with tears; my eyes shined and gleamed. My entire face was pulled into a look of depression and never ending sadness. I tried smiling at the mirror, but my eyes still conveyed the sadness. In my head I could hear what my grandmother used to tell me. _Never be fooled by smiling people. For the ones who appear the most cheerful are always the ones who are hiding the most sadness._

_ "Why" I had asked._

_ "Because they love too much. And they fear that if they show their fears and dreads, if they show how sad they are, it will hurt their loved ones as much as it hurts them. They don't want them to have to have anything else to worry about, so they lie. They put a smile on their face and hope no one will see through their facade. But someone always does. And that person is a special person. They're always the ones to put a smile, a genuine smile, on that persons face. They're the one's that make life worth living for. I can only hope, that you don't have to suffer the journey to find that special someone,"_

_ "Did you grandma?" she took a ragged breath._

_ "Yes, and your grandfather was a great man,"_

_ "What do you do when you loose them?" I questioned. She gave me a sad smile._

_ "You love, you hope, and you just keep living like they would have wanted,"_

_ "Even if your miserable?"_

_ "Even then. Because, eventually someone you love just as much will come around," she had said this with a grin._

_ "Have you found that person?"_

_ "Yes he's right in front of me,"_

The memory had put renewed strength in me. I drew in a ragged breath and got to my feet.

"Alexis!" I called. No answer, "ALEXIS!" I ran up to her room. Nope, she wasn't there either. I ran back down stairs. She wasn't in the house, I knew that because the door was open. I gasped. She couldn't go outside! She could get captured by Strigoi. In full out panic, I ran out and collided with someone. The impact sent me hurdling to the ground, but they reached out and caught me. I looked up and met warm brown eyes with my green ones. She smiled down at me.

"Walk much, dumb ass?" she teased. Momentarily I was caught up with sound of her sweet, thick, voice and the feeling of her hands around my body. I closed my eyes, wanting to remember it forever. Then I remembered why I was panicked enough to run into a full trained guardian.

"Rose, have you seen Alexis?" I asked with a panicked edge to my voice. Her eyes widened and she dropped me on the ground. I landed with a loud thump.

"You mean to tell me you don't know where you daughter is?" she demanded. Her voice was harsh, not at all like the smooth velvety sound I had heard earlier. I shook my head.

"There was this fight, okay so it wasn't really a fight, but I screamed at her and-"

"You screamed at you five year old daughter!" her voice raised into a full on shout.

"Yeah and she ran away," I trailed off not wanting to mention the part about me breaking down into tears.

"Well," she demanded, crossing her arms, "did you at least go after her?" I looked down at the ground. Suddenly finding the dirt path on the ground very interesting.

"No," I replied guiltily.

"Your a terrible father, you know that? Alexis was lucky not to have her father in her life for so long," she spat. Ouch. That was harsh. I felt my mouth go dry, and my eyes started to sting. I looked away as I tear fell down my cheek and I tried to casually wipe it away. Blinking back more tears I looked back up at her.

"Look, will you just help me find her?" my voice cracked and I continued, talking much faster, "You search outside the wards, I'll search court. I have my cell, call me," I ran off before she could reply. My feet crunched underneath me and tears flowed from my eyes and fell down my cheeks, landing in the the dirt and innocent ants. I was in court before I knew it and realized that was probably the fastest I've ever ran. My breath came in shallow pants. I thought about where Alexis would hide and tried the bakery. I found no sign of Alexis. I was thinking about asking the owner/baker who works at the cash register if she had seen Alexis but decided not to. She loved Alexis, in the short time she had been here, and I knew I wouldn't be able to take another disapproving glare, someone reminding me what a terrible father I was. I shook my head and headed into the dress store. Alexis liked coming in hear and trying on all the dresses that fit her, twirling around in the mirror. I remember just by watching her a smile crept upon my face. She was so innocent, so adorable, and she was just like her mother. I shook my memory away. _Now is not the time to live in the past, Ivashkov._ I ran into the next store.

There was one thing I learned about Alexis in her short time here, is that she _loves_ to shop. I ran into the store and realized it was a jewelry store. It wasn't a particularly big store, and I could tell from the door that she wasn't in it. But there was something, something that compelled me to come in. Something glinted from the corner, I turned and saw a locket on display. It was beautiful. The locket was in the shape of a tear drop. It was filled blue sea glass and the medal wiring securing the sea glass twisted into various hearts.** (Picture on profile!)** I was memorized by it.

"It's quite a beautiful piece, isn't it? Water users are mostly drawn to it. After all, it was made for them. Are you a water user?" the voice belonged to an older lady. She studied me through her glasses. Her head was tipped back, due to the fact that her glasses were resting on the bridge of her nose. Before I could reply she said, "No, your not. Your a spirit user. Perhaps a family member," my mouth dropped open.

"H-h-how did you-" she waved off the matter with her hand.

"It's an old gift. Now, do you have a family member that is a water user?" she asked I shook my head.

"I only have my daughter. She hasn't specialized yet," she nodded, as if this answered the worlds greatest wonders.

"Yes. Well, if this isn't a sign, I don't know what is. Now my boy, would you buy it for your daughter?" I glanced down at the price tag.

"Sure, umm here," I handed her a wad of cash. She pushed away my hand.

"No need boy. Take it," she nodded to the necklace. My hands started to shake.

"You're giving it to me for free?" I asked. She nodded, "why?"

"Because I feel that your heart is breaking, again. I know that you have hurt your daughter in some way and you need to have a hint of happiness. Trust me, give her this necklace and she'll forgive you for anything. Alison was a dear friend of mine as well," she informed me. I squinted my eyes.

"Then why-"

"No time for questions, boy! Take the necklace and go find your daughter. I'll make an appointment for you this Wednesday. We can talk then," then as an after thought she added, "why don't you check the spot where you where once at your happiness," with that she put the locket in my hands and shoved me out the door.

When I got out I stood frozen in my spot for a while, trying to process what just happened. My mouth forming the word _what_ several times. I shook my head and walked aimlessly. _How did she know all that stuff about me?_ _ She must stalk me. Well no duh she stalks you, your Adrian Ivashkov, your not only dashingly handsome, but you have an amazing personality. _Okay, so maybe the last part was a stretch.

I found myself walking a path that is all to familiar to me. I walked up to a tree, isolated by court, but not quite outside of it. On the edge of the wards, but not trespassing it's boundaries. I saw the stone steps, leading up to branch. The willow tree was still, if not more, worn down from years of in frequent watering. And in one of Alison's favorite branches, perched Alexis. The branch was thick enough for her to lie down. She was in a small ball. Her knee's, drawn to her chest. Her arms, wrapped around her knee's in a tight embrace. Her head rested in between her knees. I could see her shoulders shake as she gave tiny whimpers and cries. A cool breeze past by and Alexis gave a shiver. I tiptoed up the stairs, shrugging off my jacket. I sat next to her and draped it over her shoulders. She must have been freezing because all she was wearing was a dress. She looked up at me as the fabric came in contact with her skin.

"Go away," she cried. I wrapped my arms around her, even though she tried to shrug it off.

"Lexi, I'm sorry I yelled at you," her lip quivered.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked helplessly.

"Nothing, did nothing wrong," I cooed.

"Then why'd you yell at me?" she looked up at me with her emerald eyes. Though, I caught something, something I never noticed before. Her eyes have flecks of light blue in them. Like the color of water on a sunny day and you stare at it from the shore. _She's a water user._ I looked down at my hands.

"Because I was mad and stupid," I told her.

"Stupid isn't a very nice word," Alexis told me. I shrugged.

"I'm not a very nice person," I told her. She shook her head.

"It's not very nice to why either. You're a nice person. You're the best daddy ever!" she said. I bent over and kissed her head.

"It's not very nice to lie," I mimicked. She shook her head once more.

"It's not a lie when it's true," she contradicted. I laughed and put my arms around her again.

"I got you something," I told her. I opened my hand and held it up to her. She gave a little gasp.

"It's pretty," I nodded. I undid the clasp and put it around her neck. Once it was re-clasped I let it fall loosely. It went to the middle of her chest and rested right between her breast. I smiled, a genuine smile.

"I love you, Lexi," I whispered. She looked up at me.

"That's what Rosie said,"

"Rose?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, she was here earlier, and she talked to me. I said that you hated me and she said that you loved me," she explained.

"Alexis I could never hate you, do you understand?" she nodded, "Good."

"Rosie's down there," she whispered super low I had trouble hearing it. I smiled and told her to wait there.

**Rose POV**

I was hiding behind a set of bushes right behind a tree. When I had heard Adrian coming I told Alexis to stay where she was. Right now I was listening in on their conversation which had seemed to have stopped. I craned my neck, hoping to pick up any noise. Suddenly there was a tap on my back. I flipped over and had them pinned in a second. Their breath was warm against my skin and I met a pair of amused emerald eyes.

"Hey Little Dhapmir. It seems we both found Alexis,"

"Yeah," I Agreed.

"And you're a little eves dropper,"

"Really?" I Thought I was a little dhapmir," I teased

"You're both," he informed me. That made me smile.

"Good to know," I replied. I was suddenly very aware of our bodies pressed up against each other.

"Yeah," he breathed. I stared down at his lips then met his eyes again. He leaned in and his lips met mine. My lips responded instantly. He kissed me with so much passion and sadness and longing. It was a slow, but meaningful kiss. There was one more emotion, love. And I was shocked to be kissing him back with just as much emotion. His lips were soft against mine and I closed my eyes. He rolled us over so he was on top and added a bit more pressure to the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and I felt his hands tangle up in my hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I opened it.

"Daddy? Rosie?" My eyes snapped open, and Adrian's were wide. We scrambled to out feet. His face was flushed and I figured mine was the same. I looked up at his eyes and I could tell mine were wide with shock. Then I took off, running.

**Okay there's your late chapter! Sorry it's so late!**

**who ever answer's this question correctly gets a sneak peak!**

_**What perfume Rose keep out of the ones that Adrian gave her in Frostbite?**_

**Special thanks to:**

valincia  
>24/12 . chapter 6

Thank you.

guardian roza belikova  
>124/12 . chapter 5

Thanks dork!

Rhiannon Rae  
>120/12 . chapter 5

Thank you so much. Well things are getting complicated between them. It might just be an A&R story but that's all I'm saying. Dimitri might be in like one or two chapters but that's kind of it.

TheKatherineSweet96  
>119/12 . chapter 1

well in this chapter he does make up for it.

Jbowencox  
>119/12 . chapter 5

Thank you, and don't worry I will keep writing.

little miss BANANNA HEAD  
>118/12 . chapter 5

Thank you for the compliment and no worries a review is a review and thank you for reviewing in the first place!

Adrian Ivashkov111  
>118/12 . chapter 5

Thank you for reading and reviewing and no worries I won't stop writing.

Miss Avund  
>118/12 . chapter 5

Don't worry I won't replace it and I'm glad that your so concerned about me replacing it, it makes me feel like the story is actually nice and touching for some people. And thank you.

I AM ROSE HATHAWAY  
>117/12 . chapter 5

Don't worry I will continue, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Denee  
>117/12 . chapter 5

Awe thank you! And I will keep writing.

TeegyBee  
>1231/11 . chapter 2

Thank you so much that's really nice to hear.

TeegyBee  
>1231/11 . chapter 1

Thank you so much, again. That is really what i'm going for a touching yet humorous ^^ story

steph  
>1223/11 . chapter 2

Thank you and I can't update every day because I have other fan fic's I need to write but I try to keep a steady schedule, unless something comes up.

Mysteria28  
>1222/11 . chapter 1

Thank you!

VAMPGURLINLOVE  
>1219/11 . chapter 1

Thank you and I'll make sure to remember that.

**Reviews for: ****Broken Hearts Mend**** - Page 2 of 2**

TTTT my name is classified  
>1219/11 . chapter 1

Thank you, and hopefully you do read more :)


	6. Just One Phone Call

**Hey! Next chapter (I know it's a day late), sorry! The answer to the question was Amor Amor. :)**

**Adrian Pov**

Things between Rose and I have been rocky lately. Ever since the kiss she has been avoiding eye contact with me and only speaking when necessary. To be honest, the silence was killing me. I longed for her sweet voice and daily teasing. I knew that is was going to get much worse because Belikov was coming back. He had been in Russia, visiting his family, and he doesn't know of Alexis or Rose's new assignment. The thought of having to watch the girl of my dreams be all lovey-dovey with that douche is killing me.

Then there's Alexis. Things are starting to look up between us. She frequently asks me to play tea party or dress up with her. Suddenly, I don't know which is worse, Belikov or tea parties. There was still one problem with Alexis, and that was Alison. She doesn't talk to me about her, but I often see drawings of her in what Sydney keeps telling her of heaven. Lissa had insisted that she go see a therapist, which I where she was now.

As for me, I'm not even sure. Everything is just so confusing and I am filled with conflicting emotions. I can barely get my head straight. In my free time all I do is think. And with the mess in my head I have come to one conclusion: _Love is the ultimate paradox. They say there's no greater feeling than love but love destroys us. Especially if you love too much. Because when that thing you love gets destroyed, you die inside. It fills you with these confusing emotions. It messes with your head. Every one knows that saying, "Most stupid things, are done in the act of love," that should be warning enough. Love is evil. Yet it is so insanely wonderful._

**Alexis POV**

"So, Alexis, tell me about your mother," the therapist asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not aloud to talk about mommy," I responded.

"And why is that?" she asked. I considered this for a second.

"Because it makes daddy sad. He doesn't talk about her that much," she nodded and wrote something on her clipboard.

"Well your daddy is not here, so you can tell me,"

"Sydney says she's in heaven and kid's shouldn't go there," a weird look came across her face.

"Yes," she replied carefully.

"I have a question," I told her politely. She made an open gesture with her hands.

"What is your question,"

"How come daddy is so sad?" her eyes widened. She wrote more things down.

"Well your father could be sad for many reasons. Perhaps, something is wrong at work," she offered. I shook my head once more.

"Daddy doesn't work," I told her. She nodded and continued to write. She read something on her clipboard. She looked back up and met my eyes.

"So your father tells me you've taken to drawing about your mother and a few other people. Do you think you could draw me something?" she gestured to crayons on the table in front of us. In the room there were two couches and a table in between. We each sat on different couches. Behind the therapist was a desk and a shelf with various items. I looked down at the blank piece of paper and nodded.

Grabbing a crayon, I began to draw. After a few minutes, I had finished. She looked at the drawing. After a while she pointed at a figure above the clouds. The figure had blonde hair and a smile on her face.

"Is that your mother?"

"Yeah. Sydney says heaven is in the clouds," I replied. She pointed to a big black figure.

"Who that?" I looked down at him, he was carrying another figure with gray hair and a crown.

"That's death," I said simply.

"Okay, and who is he carrying?"

"My daddy's aunt. He said that she's dead,"

"and what makes what happened to 'daddy's aunt' any different than mommy?" she asked.

"Well," I started, "Daddy said that she 'passed away' but I doesn't know what that means. Sydney said she went to heaven. So that's where I put her," I told her. She made an _ahhh _sound.

"You talk a lot about Sydney. Who is she?"

"She's Rose and daddy's friend. She's really nice and hangs she plays with me a lot. Oh! She has a flower on her face. It's pretty," I said with a giggle.

"So who is Sydney to your father? A girlfriend?" My mouth made a little O shape.

"Oh no! Rose is daddy's girlfriend!"

"Is that so?" I nodded.

**Adrian POV**

"You told her I'm dating Rose?" I demanded as we walked home. Her face crumbled into a look of disappointment. I thought back to what the therapist had told-or rather hissed- to me.

_** ~~Flashback~~**_

_"You need to be careful with your choice of words and actions around her," she told me._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because she is smart- smarter than most girls her age- and will notice everything. And trust me, she won't just forget them. She'll develop her own theories and feelings,"_

_ "Okay... so what is it that I have done?"_

_ "Well, Sydney had told her that her mother went to heaven, a place far away- not for children. That her mother went away to stay there for a while,"_

_ "What's so bad about that?"_

_ "When you tell children- especially her age group- about death with that kind of wording, they'll tend to believe that when people 'go away' they won't come back. Like if you told her 'Rose went to the store," she will be afraid that she won't come back. Look, death is hard with children, but most times when you think you're protecting them, your not," she explained. I nodded._

_ "Anything else?"_

_ "She continually asks why you are sad. She can see it in your face and at times hears you crying or whimpering," I blushed slightly at the fact that a women telling me that my daughter hears me cry, "and you need to talk to your daughter about Alison," the last bit shocked me._

_ "Why?" I asked._

_ "Because your her father. In the short time she has known you, she had created a bond with you. She knows that you don't talk about it; that it pains you. So she has created this idea that talking about it is bad. Its a 'no no'. Do you understand?" I nodded. _

_ "Goodbye!"_

_ "Bye, Mr. Ivashkov"_

_ **~~End Flashback~~**_

"Your not?" I sighed and pushed a hand through my hair.

"No honey. Rose and I are not dating. Rose has a boyfriend," she pursed her lips to the side and tilted her head. It was but another habit she had adapted from her mom when they were thinking. To be honest they both looked equally as adorable.

"Who do you have?" she asked.

"I have you," I responded, poking her in the stomach. She giggled and pulled her body away from my arms.

"What if she doesn't?" I sighed again.

"Alexis what are you getting at?"

"What if Rose didn't have a boyfriend?" she persisted, "Would _you _be her boyfriend?" I took a deep breath and wiped my face.

"Only if she wanted me to," I answered honestly, wondering why the hell I was telling her this stuff in the first place. She smiled devilishly. I got to the house and shoved my keys inside the lock. Rose was lounging on the couch, with the telephone glued to her ear. She twisted the cord with one finger, waiting. When the other line picked up, she took a big breath.

"Hello operator. Can you send me to the Belikov's household in Baia, Russia? Yes I'll hold," she waited impatiently.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at Alexis and I as we walked in.

"There's been a major snow storm in Russia. Dimitri's flight got canceled and now I'm trying to get a hold of him," the operator came back on and Rose slammed her ear against the phone.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Bye!" she called and hung up, "Phone lines are down," she mumbled.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Alexis wondered. Rose smiled sweetly.

"That was an operator," seeing her confused look she explained, "When you call 411 they give you an operator. It's like and information booth. You mostly just ask for numbers," she shrugged and got up.

"So how was therapy?" she asked halfheartedly.

"The lady was nice. But she kept asking me weird questions," Alexis said.

"That's the point," Rose said, ruffling her hair, she walked to another place of the house. I walked into the kitchen, deciding to start dinner.

**Alexis POV**

I looked back and forth, checking to make sure that daddy and Rose were gone. I picked up the phone and a book that listed numbers. I was a terrible reader but I think it said "phone book". I dialed the number that Rose mentioned and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Operator?"

"Yeah?"

"Operator, does Heaven have a phone number? You see, mommy went to Heaven. But I didn't want her to go. I fell and scraped my knee and I want her to kiss it better. I'm with daddy right now, but I need her. I need her right away. Mister Operator, do you think you can tell me how to find her in this big book? Is it in the yellow part? Because I don't know where to look. And I think daddy needs her too. At night, I hear him cry. Sometimes he calls her name, and I wish someone would tell me why. I mean, maybe if she sees that we need her, she'll hurry home to us. We can be a big family. Mister Operator, how far away is Heaven? She's been gone a long time and I want her home soon. I wish I could reach her but I simply don't know how. Help me find my mommy, please. Is it listed under "Heaven"? I can't read these words, I'm only five. No please Operator. I didn't want to make you cry. Did you scrape your knee as well? I'm sorry Operator are you okay? Operator?"

"Alexis!" Daddy rushed in and grabbed the phone, "I'm sorry Sir. She's only five she's just confused. Sorry about the trouble. Goodbye," he turned back to me. His face softened when he saw the tears in my eyes. He picked me up and brought me to him. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and cried. He carried us up stairs to my room and set me on my bed. He stroked my cheek comfortingly as I cried.

"Alexis," he crooned his voice filled with pain, "baby, this is hard on me too. Your mom, well honey, she's gone. She won't ever come back. She didn't 'go away', she died. Heaven is a place were you go if you die. I know we talked about this before, and I know your confused as to what this all means. Lexi, momma's gone. You won't ever see her again," I squeezed my eyes shut and more tears rolled down, "Honey, I'm still here. If you have trouble you _can_ come to me. And you still have a motherly figure in your life. You have several now. You have Rose, Sydney, Lissa, Mia, maybe Janine if she's ever here. Rose will always be here for you. Baby, I love you with all my heart. And please don't be afraid to talk to me about your mother; about anything," I opened my eyes, still glassy with tears.

"Really?" he nodded.

"Why are you so sad?" the question caught him off guard, but he answered.

"You see, unlike you, I had a very nasty father-"

"Unlike me?" I asked with a giggle.

"Awe, I see Rose and Christian have taught you the use of sarcasm. Anyway, I was in love with you mother, but my father didn't approve. He told me I could not be with her, but I didn't listen. One day, I snuck out to meet her and we had a... a sleep over, my father found out and kidnapped me. He left her a note, with terrible things in it, enough to make her leave with a broken heart. He held me captive until it was too late for me to do anything," he finished with a pained look.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he replied, confused.

"Hello? The boy is always supposed to go after the girl. That's how love stories work," he looked down.

"I didn't go after her. I think I might regret it for the rest of my life," he told me. I frowned.

"That's not how love stories work," I told him. He gave a slight smile at that.

"If it makes you feel better, I did fall just as deeply in love with someone else," he told me.

"Who?" I demanded.

"I fell in love with Rose. But she's in love with another guy. And she's happy,"

"So what are you waiting for? You still have a chance with her! Go after her, don't loose another person you care about, daddy. Please, don't. You deserve a happy ending too," _even though my mom didn't get one._ It was a sad thought, but entirely accurate. I pushed daddy off my bed.

"Go!" he left, dazed and confused, and I was alone. The distraction my father had offered had distracted me, but now I was aware of my depression. _I am Alexis Ivashkov. I am but five years old and today I found out that I will never see my mom again. Today I found out what death was. Today I learned that not everyone gets a happy ending._ I fell back on my pillow, warn out from today's dramatics, and fell into a deep sleep.

** Rose POV**

I had forgotten my cell phone on the table and was heading towards the living room to retrieve it when I heard Alexis talking on the phone. I was appalled by how sad she sounded as she talked about her mom and a little about Adrian. He cries at night? About Alison? I continued to listen and started to feel like crying. Had I been someone else, I probably would have. Apparently the Operator did too. Then I heard Adrian's voice, sharp yet kind. I heard Alexis break into tears then, the crying started to fade. I followed the noise up to her bedroom. I listened in on their second conversation.

_You still have motherly figure in your life. You have several now. You have Rose_ I smiled at that and it was true. _Rose will always be here for you._ That earned another smile from me. Then he started getting into his story. I was utterly and completely shocked. I thought he had used Alison. Oh, how wrong I had been. Tears pricked my eyes as I heard the rest of the story and I began to feel an odd emotion. One I did not recognize. My breath came shallow. Then he continued on about me. And a part of me was...was that relief? Why am I relieved Adrian fell in love with me? I got up and dizzily made my way down stairs. I didn't know where I was going, my mind was so messed up. I found myself in Adrian's room. Well okay, it was a study, but Adrian had turned it into his room. I knocked over a box on a desk, and it fell to the ground. It was a small, velvet box. I picked it up, opening it by habit and curiosity. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring, the side carved _Alison_. I clamped my hand over my mouth._ This is all too much._

"Rose?"

**There you go! Sad, dramatic chapter right? Long one too, your welcome. Anyways..**

_**Easy Question! Pize= sneak peak.**_

_**Where in Russia does Dimitri live? C'mon people not that hard!**_

**Special Thanks to:**

Miss Avund  
>224/12 . chapter 7

Thank you! And yep I will keep writing. Plus sweet and touching is kind of what I'm going for. Thanks for reviewing.

TheKatherineSweet96  
>223/12 . chapter 7

Thank you! And yes, I know I keep taking soooo long to update, sowwy.

Hayilzz  
>223/12 . chapter 7

Amor Amor is correct and thank you. I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction.

Joleigh13  
>222/12 . chapter 7

I'm still not sure about who Adrian will end up with, but I am kind of leaning towards Rose and Adrian. My goal is to get people kind of set on a different kind of couple. Like Sydney and Adrian fans, I hope I can coast through Adrian and Rose romance enough to get them wanting more Rose and Adrian, but I can't please everyone. So sorry if the story doesn't turn out how you want it. Thanks for reviewing.


	7. Adrian?

The answer to the question was Baia. And here's a correction: the answer to the previous question _What perfume did Rose keep?_ Was not Amor amor but Armor armor so sorry 'bout that. Here's your chapter! ENJOY!

"Rose?" I turned to the voice. Adrian was standing in the door frame, looking at me with a curious expression.

"What are you doing in here?" I quickly thought of a good lie.

"I thought I heard something," thanks to my earlier panic or whatever the hell that was, my sentence came out choppy and sounded like I was asking a question. I mentally groaned. Adrian gave a slightly amused smile, but I saw a flash of pain in his eyes.

"In an engagement ring?" I heard a slight waver in his voice, but choose to ignore it.

"Well you never know. It could have been a bomb," Adrian ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are you really in here, Rose?" I ignored his question.

"Was the ring for Alison?" I already knew the answer, I mean _her name was etched into the side! _ But I had to ask anyway, had to know.

"Yes, it was. I was going to purpose to her," he said with a sigh. I swallowed past a lump in my throat. I sat down on the edge of his bed, I looked up and met his emerald eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. I felt my mouth go dry. Then I realized, I was afraid to know the answer to that.

"It never felt like the right time," he shrugged and stared at me. I knew he was lying, but he didn't know I was listening in on his conversation. I stared down at the box, the ring glimmering inside of it. A little water droplet hit the diamond. Confused, I brought my hand to my eye and was surprised to find water there. With a start I realized I was crying. Adrian came and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Rose, whats wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know!" I cried exasperatedly.

"It's okay to not know Rose," Adrian whispered. I jumped to my feet.

"But Adrian, not me. This is me we're talking about, _me._ I don't cry! Especially for no reason!" Adrian jumped up and put his palms out in a calming gesture.

"Rose, everyone cries. It's normal," his voice was soft.

"Not me!" I screeched, running out of the room. I ran right out the front door, and rushed past tree's. I found an old stump and sat down on it. I curled my legs into my body and rested my head on my knees. For the first time since I left the academy, I cried.

**Adrian POV**

I stared after Rose, wondering if I should chase after her. Consideration made my answer come fast. This was Rose. I should just leave her be. Besides, if she doesn't want to be found, she will not be found. Not to mention the fact that she is a trained guardian, and could probably run as fast as a car, where as I can barely run a mile in under seven minutes. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I starred at the ceiling, thinking about...well life in general. I felt something lumpy under my back and managed to squeeze my arm under my weight. My hands closed around a velvet box, which I pulled out from under me. I studied it in confusion. What about this box made Rose so upset. I groaned and flopped back on my bed. What did this all mean? I was angry from lack of answers and struggled to figure some out on my own. Was she upset because Alison never got proposed to? Did she wish Dimitri would tie the knot? Did Dimitri tie the knot and Rose was having regrets? It could be anything. However, a part of me thought of the impossible. No, I didn't just think, I hoped, I fantasized that maybe, possibly she was upset that I had once loved someone other than her? That maybe she was jealous?

I snorted. _Keep dreaming, Ivashkov._ Then I smiled at a certain idea. I mean, it was a long shot. But maybe I could finally get some answers. I closed my eyes and focused. It wasn't easy, but eventually I found myself collapsing on the bed, as my brain drifted to some other place. My breathing slowed and my mind went black. If I could of smiled then, a huge grin would be plastered on my face, because I would finally join the woman I had once loved, maybe even still loved.

**Alexis POV**

I looked over at my drawing one last time, before I decided to show it to Mrs. Lukas. We were drawing pictures of our families, the four elements, and then of Strigoi. I handed her my first drawing. She gently took it from my grasp and looked over it. She frowned at looked down at me.

"Alexis, sweetheart," she began softly, "You are only supposed to draw your family," she informed me. I nodded firmly.

"I did," I stated. She looked back at the paper in her hands.

"No honey, you didn't. See these people, they aren't your family," she gestured to the people I was holding hands with.

"Yes they are. That's Chrissy," I pointed to the dark haired person with a frown, "That's Lissy," I pointed to the tall blond figure with fangs sticking out of her smile, "That's uncle Abe. That's auntie Janey, but I don't really see her that much. That's Sydney. That's Jill! I call her jelly bean!" I giggled a little as I exclaimed Jill's nickname, "That's Eddy. Oh, that's Mason. I've never met him, but Rosie says he was her brother, so he's mine too! Right there, that's Vikki, I met her when she was visiting. This one is Mia Pia!" I giggle once more, "The people holding hands are Rosie and Daddy,"

"Alexis, these people aren't in your family," she explained gently.

"Yes they are. They don't have to be related to me to be family. They were my daddy's only family before I came and now they're part of my family. I love them like family!" Mrs. Lukas sighed.

"Okay who is this?" She pointed to a figure with devil horns, an evil face. He was dressed all in black and had black hair.

"Oh that's Dimitri. He's not part of my family. Well according to Rose he is, but not to me. Never to me," I said darkly. I turned to leave but Mrs. Lukas stopped me.

"Alexis, I can't help notice you vocabulary is quite large for a kindergartener. How would you like to be moved up to first grade?" My eyes widened. I started jumping up and down.

"Oh can I? Can I? Can I please?" she nodded.

"Go talk to the teacher, Mrs. Camble," I nodded and trotted off to find the first grade class. There was a school off near court and Lissa had enrolled me in it. Today was supposed to be my first day. I heard a soft crying and followed it to a deserted classroom. I found a guardian- a familiar one- crying at a desk. I recognized them suddenly. It was Meredith, a friend of Lissa and Rose's. I had met her many times before. She and Rose-mostly Rose- take shifts guarding us.

"Mary? What's wrong?" she looked up, startled by another voice. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed by both being seen crying and at the fact that a trained guardian was startled. She looked away quickly, her cheeks a deep red.

"Nothing," I put my hand on her back.

"It's okay. You can tell me," she turned back to me.

"I'm unfit to be a guardian!" She cried. I pet her back.

"You're a great guardian," I assured her. She sucked in a shallow breath.

"You don't understand, Lexi. I'm fifty pounds over weight!" she said shamefully.

"No you're not," I said simply. She glanced up, shocked.

"Yes I am!" I shook my head.

"They forgot to count out the weight of your heart, so it doesn't count. Daddy won't care how much your heart weighs, no one will. Your too good of a guardian to waste," she smiled and gave me a bone crunching hug.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she asked. I inspected her.

"what about you? This is my first day of school," she shrugged.

"I figured no one would find me in a shut down section of school," I looked up at her with big eyes.

"I got lost," I told her. She smiled sweetly and grasped my hand.

"Come on. I'll take you back to your class room," at the end of her sentence, the bell rang, "Or not," she added.

**Rose POV**

"ADRIAN! Wake up!" I screeched, shaking him.

"ADRIAN!"

**CLIFF HANGER! HEHE Sorry guys, but I thought this story could use a little, mystery. HEHE thanks for the fantastic reviews! **

_**Sneak Peak Question:**_

_** What is the name of either of these keepers from Last Sacrfiece. (Just one name and you receive the sneak peak)**_

_** Who tried to get Rose to date him?**_

_** Who fought Rose because she thought that Rose was going to marry her brother?**_

**Thanks to:**

star  
>31/12 . chapter 8

Well, I was hoping to spark a few tears during this chapter, it was supposed to be really touching yet. I think Adrian and Rose are going to be a couple by the end of this story, but I'm not making any promises. Thank you for the ideas, I might just use them ;) Keep reading and thanks for reviewing.

TheKatherineSweet96  
>31/12 . chapter 8

Thank you! I was really hoping to get some emotions out of my readers for this chapter, so thanks for the feed back! Keep reading!

valincia  
>31/12 . chapter 8

Thank you. Yes, I know a few people are also unhappy with the Rose and Adrian storyline. I'm considering making an alternate version where Adrian and Sydney end up together for Adrian and Sydney fans. Thanks for reviewing and Keep reading!


	8. A Fun Position

**Sorry for the long wait. It wasn't just this story, though. It was all of them. I apologize, but I am o very busy. I am trying to keep my schedule in check, though, so feel free to yell at me in a review. SORRY!**

**Broken Hearts Mend**

**A fun position**

"Adrian!' I shouted desperately. There was no response. I checked for a pulse, none. Biting my lip I tried my last resort- mouth to mouth. No response. I had been trying to get him to wake up- doing anything I could- for about two hours now. Tears brimming my eyes I leaned in and tried again. Once again, no response. This was it- I had no hope left. I sat down in a chair in complete depression. I couldn't explain what it was, but I even felt a deeper loss than I did with Mason. Although I refused to let the stinging in my eyes, the dryness of my throat, convince me to cry. My emotions were a roller coaster that had crashed upside down on a loop- completely destroyed. I just sat there, staring at nothing in particular. I refused to take him to a doctor. Not exactly on my terms, though. Adrian has some sort of fear of hospitals and he made me promise to not take him to the hospital- no matter what. Rose Hathaway never brakes a promise. Well, tries not to. After most things in my life cleared up I had been trying to keep my word important. Although now I wished I had. Self-loathing filled my mind and white hot anger flushed me. This is all my fault! How could I have let this happen? I had sworn an oath to protect my Moroi at all cost. And now? I fucking failed. I fucking failed! What the hell kind of guardian am I? I screeched with vengeance and anger, I shot up, turned, and punched the wall of the office. My fist went through the dry wall and- if you choose to believe it- out the other. I gave one more screech- this time out of frustration- and turned back to Adrian.

"Your not going to die! I'm not going to let you die!" I yelled. I put my mouth to his mouth, hoping desperately something would happen.

**Adrian POV**

I woke up on the ground. My head was throbbing and my limbs felt heavy, yet at the same time like jello. I blinked and saw a women standing over me. My head rested on something soft- like a pillow and I stared up at one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen- one.

"Oh, Adrian" the voice sighed. I forced my body to follow the commands my brain was giving it and heaved myself up. I instantly recognized my surroundings, I was in...

A grove. It wasn't the grove I was familiar with, it was the willow tree at the base. It was our tree- Alison and I, I mean. The same tree Lexi found her way to. It had every detail to it. Including the rocks that led up to the base. The grove was lite, but not like mid day. The treetops and leaves covered every inch, leaving in only a veil of sunlight that lite the entire place like a dream. It turned out my head rest on moss, an entire lot of it. I stared at the woman huddling over me. My eyes would recognize her anywhere, for eternity. The women above was non other than one of the girls I love most in the world- Alison, my first love.**(A/N raise your hand if you thought he was with Rose in the beginning. *Raise hand* okay I'm guilty.)** She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes- it was a somewhat sad smile.

"Oh, Adrian," she repeated.

"Alison?" I whispered. She just nodded. I smiled, "I didn't know this was possible,"

"So you tried it anyways?" her voice sounded slightly exasperated. I smiled.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes.

"Good to know you haven't changed much," she replied with a slight laugh. She held out her hand and pulled me up.

"So you've met Alexis," she said with slight hesitation.

"So you know our relationship was sabotaged?"

"Adrian.."

"Tell me!" I all but shouted. She cringed slightly at the rise in voice.

"Yes. I know-"

"So then you forgive me?" I demanded.

"Adrian," she was cut off by me once more.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, my voice becoming softer.

"Adrian there's nothing to forgive. None of it was your fault," she comforted.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," I replied. She gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Adrian it's not like you were bound to me, or we exchanged vows. You were aloud to be with other people. You were meant to be with..." her words trailed off as she realized how far she had gone.

"Who, Alison? I just want some answers! How hard is that!" I demanded. I was slightly disgruntled with such a huge bomb drop and no outcome. I was sick of hints and questions. All I wanted were straight forward answers, not answers that made no sense.

"Adrian, you were going to propose to me," she told me with an odd tone of voice. It was slightly pained and was that possibly regret? I shook my head, refusing to hurt myself further.

"Your point is?" I asked, trying to put patience into my voice.

"Did you ever think we were separated for a reason? That we weren't meant to be? Adrian, I know you want answers but I just can't give them to you. Just know that everything happens for a reason," she tilted her head to the side, as if she heard a noise. She smiled to herself, "You must go now. Your _friend_ is waiting," she told me.

"But I just got here!" I protested. Her palm came up to my cheek.

"What felt like mere minutes here, in my grove, has been two hours on the Earth Plane. Now go, right now you would be considered dead but I have aloud you into the spirit world for only a short amount of time," she picked a flower off a nearby tree and folded it into my palm.

"Goodbye, Alison," I said, pulling her into my arms.

"Bye Adrian," she whispered. The flower in my hands began to glow and my body began to shimmer in transparency. My vision blurred but I was able to make out a red haired boy coming into the grove. I blinked to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Nope, it was Rose's old friend- Mason. He happily greeted Alison, pulling her into a hug.

I awoke a second time- this time for real, in a bed. I felt a body on top of me and suddenly air was blown into my mouth. It was Rose. I froze for a second, her lips. Were on top of mine. FTW! Then I relaxed. I knew she didn't intend for it to be a kiss, but I found my lips capturing hers. My arms wrapped around her waist and I pulled her in for a sweet, delicate kiss. She pulled away and stared at me, her eyes wide with astonishment. I gave her my Adrian grin.

"You know Little Dhapmir, I got to say;I like you in this position," I gave her a crooked grin and she climbed off of me- her cheeks turning a feint shade of red. _Everything happens for a reason._ Yeah, maybe it does. Our perfect moment ended when we heard a crash, and a scream coming from upstairs- say, Alexis's room?

"Shit!" Rose swore.

**HEHEH another cliffy! Hey, it's the only way to keep you checking in every update. So now you read it, you know what you should do? Click that little button! It's down there, and it's blue.**

_**SNEAK PEAK QUESTION!**_

_**How long where Mason, Rose, Eddie, Christian, and Mia kept at the Strigoi house in Spokane?**_

_**REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME!**_

katherinesilvasweet  
>45/12 . chapter 1

hahaha yeah, whenever I write about her character I try to go for that.

guardian roza belikova  
>317/12 . chapter 7

Thank you and NONSENSE! Believe it or not, you are an amazing writer! I can't wait till you have your fics up. P.S. Was it weird reading about yourself in third person?

~dork

TheShadowPrincess  
>37/12 . chapter 9

I'm with you on the whole Dimitri thing. He is definitely NOT my favorite character. That's why I made this fic, sorta. It's not really for people who love Dimitri, just wait.

**Now that that's all done I'm sure you're tempted to hit that button. See it?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Yep just hit it, I take anonymous!**

**You know you want to!**

**It will encourage longer chaps!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Spoilers, hints, and broken arms

** Hello my fellow readers whom I love dearly! Writing has become a bit of a predicament for me due to my latest conditions. I have broken my arm! I know most of you are rolling yours eyes at me thinking, "jeeze, can this girl get anymore clumsy?" I just want you to know: not. My. Fault! I was playing soccer and my coach kicked the ball and BAM! Two bones in my wrist are broken! Like my onomatopoeia? Anyways, I had to get surgery- I have two puncture wounds on my neck from a needle! They're right next to each other and it looks like a vampire bite! :)- and my arm is still in a lot of pain- I'm on pain MEDS! So I won't be writing until I can move my fingers without grimacing. However, I feel bad about all the cliff hangers so I'm going to give 10 things on whats not going to happen on each story for you guys. **

**P.S. Could you see the two different sides of my personality in that message?**

**You Can't Wait Forever**

** is not killed**

**Rose and Eddie do not get killed before making it out of the carnival.**

**One or both of the antagonist will not be revealed.**

**The antagonist are not characters that have died in the books.**

**The antagonist are not Strigoi**

**Rose and Eddie will not spontaneously turn on each other and leave Lissa to die.**

**A character everyone loves will not not be revealed**

**the creepy carnival will not be over**

**the songs will not be not creepy. (any suggestions?)**

**the older antagonist is introduced in Spirit Bound the younger in Vampire Academy. HAVE FUN!**

**Broken Hearts Mend**

**Rose and Adrian will not start making out ;)**

**Alison will not come back to life**

**Alexis will not become evil**

**Alexis will not be kidnapped.**

**The sound coming from up stairs and in the living room is not from Alexis(except the scream), a Moroi, or a pizza delivery man.**

** and Sydney will not end up together. (but I'm making an alternate ending just for you Syndrian fans)**

**7. Alexis will not get into Adrian's liquor supply**

**8. No one important will die.**

**9. Alexis will not become a fire, earth, or air user.**

**10. I'm gonna let you guys ask a question and i'll answer it. Oh, and Dimitri will not come back to Rose and Adrian making out!**

**Shopping Spree**

** 1. C'mon? Do you guys really need this? This story doesn't even have a plot! I guess if you need any spoilers just message or review me but...this is just a drable really.**


	10. Evil Plots from a Sweet Girl?

**Hola, guys! I know it's been _forever_ because of my stupid health problem. Get this, I had to get surgery and apparently the needles were unsterilized. Guess what happened? I got a staff infection! Guess what could've happened? It could have killed me. Thankfully, it didn't as you know. Which leaves me to think, what happens to your fanfics when you die? Are your fans just supposed to believe you abandoned them? Well I am not going to abandon you guys and I hope you know I am very grateful for your reviews and story alerts and favorites so thank you all soo much for your support, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Vampire Academy! YEAH! Oh, crap! Is that Richelle Mead? Wait, why does she have a bat, why is she approaching me threateningly? Okay, okay Richelle Mead owns Vampire Acedemy, I swear! I just own the plot and adorable Lexi! **

We stood quiet for a minute, waiting for any other sounds. I studied Adrian's eyes and noticed the underlying worry written in them, but that wasn't all; his eyes held anger and fear and even a touch of remorse. His others features displayed nervous, anxiety from his hand running through his hair or the slight shake of his arm. I myself felt my own dose of worry and anxiety. True to character, I also felt anger- anger for danger, strigoi, even anger for myself. If Alexis is injured, it's my fault. It's my job to protect Alexis- and Adrian by default- and I let myself get distracted. Worse, I let myself get distracted to a man who isn't my boyfriend. Any other pent up anger I had started to boil over to the top until all I saw was red and I was filled with white hot rage. Using my years of training I channeled my anger to go directly to the Strigoi. Somehow, beating the crap out of things tends to ease your anger. Plus, it's better the strigoi than Adrian, who- if I where the me from a year or two ago- I would of gladly punched in the face. You know, back when he annoyed the shit out of me. I took a gun laced with silver bullets out of my belt and glared at Adrian.

"Stay hear!" I demanded, slowly moving toward the door.

"Hell no!" he protested, lunging towards me. I whirled on him, fire burning in my eyes- metaphorically, of course. He met my expression with a death glare of his own, "If my daughters hurt or has any chance of being injured, there is no abso-fucking-lutely way I'm staying here," before I knew what I was doing I pinned him against the wall, my elbow at his throat.

"And if there is any chance that Alexis is injured or about to be, the last thing I need is for you to get hurt as well," I made sure not to meet his eyes. Usually I would think he would never resort to compulsion on me, but from the look in his eye I knew he would do _anything_ to get to his daughter. When he spoke next, his word where like acid. They were also like a bucket of cold hard realization getting thrown in my face.

"Leave me here, and I'll crawl right back out screaming for Alexis. That'll attract their attention, won't it? You can't control me once you leave, try as you might. I have a better chance of getting killed without you than with you," I let out a huff of air. Damn, things suck when they don't go your way. Then again, I had learned that lesson a long, long time ago. Realizing hostility won't work in this situation, I went for a different approach.

"Adrian, _please_," my voice was a whimpered, desperate plea. His eyes softened-just for a second- but it was something.

"I won't do it Rose. I'm coming weather you like it or not," I gave what could only be described as a feral growl and let him drop to the floor with a loud thump.

"_Ow_," he groaned, rising to his feet and rubbing his arm, "Well, now that you have inputted your 'opinion'," he shot me a glare, "Let's go find my daughter. He said, striding to the door. I put a hand on his chest, stopping him from going any farther. He gave me an exasperated 'What-now?' look.

"You can't just stroll out into the open, defenseless. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"No," he replied, looking uneasy. I threw him my second gun anyway.

"Well you better find out," I mumbled.

We scouted through the whole main level area, looking for any sign of danger. None. We carefully made our way upstairs, right up to entrance of the room now occupied by Alexis.

"Lexi?" Adrian called. We heard a sniffle and a weak,

"I'm in here," I counted silently to three then kicked the door down, the gun at arms width looking for a target to aim at. I took in the scene before me. Alexis sat on the ground, silent tears streaming down her face, staring at a broken vase on the ground. She met Adrian's eyes, her own glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry daddy," she sniffled, "I didn't mean to broke it! It looked pretty- like something princesses has. I picked it up and a spidy came out! It scared me and I dropeded the vase. I taked my shoe to kill the spidy but I stepped on glass," her lip quivered, and I realized for the first she was bleeding on her foot. Careless of me once again! I should have assessed her as soon as I declared the room was safe. I ran to her and picked her up setting her carefully on her bed. I felt Adrian lean over my shoulder, making sure his daughter was going to be okay. I looked up and met her eyes.

"Is it okay if I look at it?" I asked. She did her best to straighten her lip and nodded. I kneeled down and checked her foot. Looking at it, I had to suck in a breath. It was in deep, and was actually a very big piece of glass. I met her eyes and realized she was trying to stop crying, brave thing. Immediately, I snatched the little pouch hanging from my belt into my hands. It was a little makeshift first aid kit. There was a little bottle of peroxide with cotton balls, various shapes and sizes of band aids, a small gauze, and tweezers. I knew it was going to hurt pulling it out, and I shot Adrian a hopeful glance.

"I started the pills yesterday. The most I could probably do for Lexi right now is ease the pain a little bit," he told me, I nodded and met Lexi's eyes.

"Alexis, I need to pull the glass out," I saw a flash of fear in her eyes. She closed them and nodded. I gave her an earnest glance, my eyes holding empathy and sorrow, "I'm not going to lie, it will hurt," I told her. She sucked in her lips, trying hard to show how afraid she was to do this. I squeezed her knee, "You daddy's going to ease some of the pain, okay? It's okay to cry, Lexi. I won't think any less of you," she opened her eyes and met mine.

"I want to be brave like you, Rosie," I gave her a tiny smile.

"You are brave, Lexi. Besides I had years of practice to build a pain tolerance and you're already catching up to me," okay, so I exaggerated a lot. The kid's in pain, though, so can you blame me? Her eyes hardened into determination and I felt pride bubble up inside me.

"Let's do it," I pulled out the tweezers and began to count to three, Adrian grabbing hold of her hand.

"One, two," I pulled the glass out right there, as fast as I could without jolting it. Okay, not exactly three, but I found that pain like this is better when you aren't expecting it. She let out a little cry- not the ear piercing scream I expected. No, that came from Adrian when he saw Alexis's blood and feinted. A vampire who's afraid of blood, how ironic. Nah, I'm kidding- though it's a funny visual- but Adrian did go a little pail at the blood flow. I poured some peroxide on a cotton ball, "this might sting a little," I added before lightly dabbing her wound. She sucked in a breath at the sting but that was it. Once it was a little bit cleaner, I wrapped her foot- a bit unnecessary- into the small gauze. Once I was out of the way, Adrian pulled her into a hug, careful of her foot.

"You were so brave, Princess," he whispered, kissing her on top the head. I smiled at the sweetness of it- definitely a Kodak moment. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Let's say we go out for ice cream!" Alexis squealed and clapped her hands, "On Adrian!" I added as an afterthought, realizing I had no money one me. Adrian's mouth twitched into the ghost of a smile and he rolled his eyes, leading us out to his car.

"Your daughter is so adorable," the lady at the ice cream shop cooed as Adrian had his back turned. I looked back at Alex, and her tight grip on Adrian as they stared at silly pictures of animals and various ice cream puns, licking their ice cream cone.

"Oh no, she's not my daughter," I told her.

"Sister then?" I shook my head.

"No, she's my friends daughter," she oohed at that and nodded in understanding.

"So you married a man who already had a daughter?" My eyes widened.

"No, I- uh. We're... Me and him- we're not-" she nodded.

"So you're those kind of friends?" she waggled your eyebrows, "He's your boyfriend, then?" I was about to tell her that we were just friends when Alexis's voice rang out.

"Daddy, can you hold my ice cream?" there was a pause and I assumed he took her ice cream. She turned to me and ran towards me, jumping into the air in front of me. I caught her in mid air and rested her on my hip.

"Yep, yep! She's daddy's girlfriend!" I shook my head, "As soon as I get rid of Mitri!" she sang. I gave her a startled look and she met my eyes with an innocent, adorable smile. I blinked in alarm, not sure how to process what she just said. Was she really going to try and brake Dimitri and I up?

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you SOON, I promise. No more long terms of absense from me, nu-uh!**

**Oh, did you know they changed fanfiction. Now writing a review is easier. Don't believe me? Let me assist you.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Wow look at that, you don't even have to click a button, just write the review right there. Wow! Well, go ahead! Don't let me stop you.**

**\/**


	11. Rose's Confusion 4 Adrian's Remembrance

**I'm baaaaack! Enjoy this chapter. For it is filled with awesomeness! Actually, it's a filler. **_**Jiptt**_** actually encouraged me to write this chapter. Well, I was going to write it anyway, but she (sorry if your a guy but I'm assuming guys wouldn't read VA) encouraged me to save the chapter I was going to write for the next chapter so I could explain a bit what was going on. Kinda reminded me that you guys aren't writing the fic, so therefor you do not have as much as an understanding as I do. So sorry!**

I was in my make shift room, reading a book I had found in the bookshelf about each element. There was a knock on my door and I looked up as Rose stood in the doorway. Alexis was at school at the moment.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. I nodded, setting the book down.

"Sure," I said. Rose nodded and walked farther into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat beside me, "So what do you want to talk about?" she turned to look at me, her eyes slightly curious and worried. Though not conveyed by her eyes, I saw her aura flash with a little bit of anger.

"What happened yesterday?" she demanded. I grinned.

"We were in the middle of a hot make-out session," I waggled my eye brows at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"IT WAS NOT-"

"It was. Anyways, we were interrupted by Alexis screaming because she saw a spider and dropped a vase, which she cut her foot on. We pulled the glass out of her foot and went out for ice cream. Oh yeah, and we thought it was Strigoi and you were about to go out- with a murderous look on your face, I might add. When I tried to follow you, you gave me this," I pulled down the collar of my shirt, showing her the bruise left from when she pinned me to the wall with her elbow.

"I meant before all of that," she told me, "Sorry, by the way," I have to say, she didn't sound very sorry.

"Mmhmm, sure you are. Anyways, I was in a spirit dream," I lied calmly. Her eyes darkened.

"Adrian, you weren't breathing. You didn't have a pulse; you were _dead_ for two whole fucking hours! And you expect me to believe you were just in a fucking spirit dream?" My eyes widened as her eyes glistened over. I pulled her to me slightly, cautiously. My hands caressed her cheeks slightly and wiped away one of the tears that had fell.

"Shh. It's okay," I whispered.

"Adrian, I thought you were dead!" she yelled, "I thought I lost you," she lowered her voice as she said that- sounding strangely sad. That was normal, right? Your sad when a friend dies. I mean, she was worse when Mason died, right? And if Lissa died, she'd be heartbroken. This wasn't anything more than normal grief of a friend. I laid my head against one side of her own, stroking her hair.

"But I'm okay now Rose," I pulled away, thrusting my hand out and guiding hers toward it with the other so she could feel my pulse.

"What happened?" she demanded, snatching her hand away. I sighed and ran a hand through me hair.

"I went to the spirit world," I admitted. Rose gasped.

"What?" Her voice was slightly shaky when she asked, "What where you doing there?"

"Visiting Alison," I told her with a shrug. I heard her give a sharp intake of air and let out a shaky breath.

"I see," her voice was trembling yet her face remained in different. The previous tears and emotion where gone; wiped clean into a blank canvas.

"Not like that. I wanted answers," I corrected what I was assuming she thought.

"And did you get them?" she asked, her voice recovering as well- taking on it's own stolid tone. I gave a wavering laugh, as if the situation was funny.

"No, just left with more questions," I replied.

"What did you want answered?" she asked.

"To be honest, my mind is so perplexed I think I don't even know what questions I actually want the answers to anymore. I couldn't even begin to tell you," I whispered. That wasn't completely true. There was one question that, without a doubt, I wanted- no _needed_- the answer to; _Rose, do you love me? Is that what all this strange behavior is about?_ Then my mind would regain it's senses as always and I would remember that she didn't. She left me for the person she could say without a trace of self doubt that she loved him. Rose laughed.

"I think your mind has always been that way, Adrian," she joked, nudging me with her shoulder. I laughed.

"As I recall I do believe you once asked me if I thought you were crazy," Rose gave a disbelieving gasp.

"I was seeing me best friends ghost! Do you really blame me for thinking I'm crazy? Besides as my memory goes- which is much better than your alcoholic one- you told me that crazy people never question if their crazy," I put my hands up in innocence.

"I will admit that I had said that to you in hopes of comfort. You were, after-all- as you said- seeing your best friends ghost,"

"I also remember in that hotel casino place you said, 'Well, I'm supposed to be crazy, right? And there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. The stupider the better,'"

"I-"

"And! 'Art doesn't have to make sense, little dhapmir. Besides, I'm supposed to be crazy, right?' right before you wrote that impromptu poem for me you said you'll always be crazy. And-"

"Correction! I said, 'I'll always be crazy _about you Rose_'" I smiled smugly.

"And," she continued,ignoring me, " when I was in Russia inside Lissa's head you were talking about how- call you crazy- hardcore her healing was. Then you argued that some people would say you actually are crazy,"

"How do you remember all of this?" I asked in slight awe but also in exasperation. Rose shrugged.

"Comes with the training I guess. Remembering all the stuff your enemies say, you say to enemies, yada yada,"

"So I'm you enemy now?" I teased. She had a small smile on her face.

"Maybe," she drawled.

"Maybe? Maybe? _Maybe?_" I teased, leaning over and running my fingers on her sides, making her laugh, "Are you sure?" I asked full on tickling now.

"Okay, okay! I changed my mind!" I stopped tickling her and looked down smugly, "Yes!" and then she was up and running. I swore softly and ran after her at full speed, knowing if I tried my hardest I had a chance to catch up to her. She circled around the living room and I cut across, catching her by the waist and swinging her back to me. She laughed as I started tickling her sides to the point where she couldn't breath. I stopped suddenly and leaned down.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" I whispered in her ear.

"I..am going...to get you...Ivashkov!" she panted. I smiled.

"I'm so scared," I mocked.

"You better be," she warned. Then suddenly she whipped around so she was facing me. Her legs hooked behind mine and I fell to the ground taking her with me.

"Got you," she whispered. I smiled and my arms trailed up from her waist and tickled her again. I felt her hold on me loosen and I quickly rolled over so I was on top. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"No, I got you," then suddenly we were kissing. I wasn't exactly sure who started it- though I bet it was me. My hands traveled down to her waist and she tangled her own in my hair. Her lips were soft against my own and I enjoyed the warmth it sent through my body. I bit her bottom lip causing a groan to rise from her lips. I smiled against her lips. One of her hands trailed down to my back and I felt her nails dig into my skin. I felt a growl rise in the back of my throat. Rose rolled us over and hopped up so suddenly that for a moment, I was kissing air. She gave a halfhearted laugh, most likely at the picture of me kissing air. I scrambled to my feet and met her eyes filled with regret.

"I'm sorry Adrian. It's just- I. I can't do this to Dimitri," she looked away.

"You mean you can't meaning you want to?" I asked hopefully. Not meeting my eyes, she shook her head. I felt my heart drop, "Yeah. I didn't think so. It's fine you know. I- I'm Adrian Ivashkov. It didn't mean much to me either. I'm just going to. Go, um- uh- this way for a moment," I said, pointing to my room.

"Adrian!" she sighed, coming after me.

I was staring at my calender. Partly to avoid looking at her, and partly because I feel I forgot something.

"Adrian," she said softly. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, sounding completely normal. It wasn't that I didn't care. I cared _a lot_ but was I gonna let her know that? No. I saw shock in her eyes from my causality and then she shrugged.

"Nothing," she said, matching my careless tone. She plopped down on my bed and picked up the book that laid down on my current page. She picked it up and read a random part, clearing her throat first.

_Sometimes a Moroi craftsmen will design something, perhaps a piece of jewelry, that which is connected to their powers. The item must be hand crafted and some touch or silver or metal materiel to channel magic into. The item will then serve as strength for that Moroi. Often times, it will have resemblance in colors to the element the Moroi is specialized. The Moroi will also feel compelled to it, as if somehow it is a part of them. When the Moroi is using their powers, the item may straighten it or perhaps make it easier to learn a new spell or unlock spells they did not know existed in their mind. If the Moroi is not yet specialized, it may assist in specializing earlier than most and become advanced in their magic quicker. Moroi-_

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Did you know that?" Rose cut herself off, either tired of reading or bored.

"No. But it reminds, me of something. Something I need to do.." I wandered.

"It kind of reminds me of Lexi's necklace you got her," my eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

_I'll make an appointment for you this Wednesday. We can talk then..._

"Oh, shit!" Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"What day is it?" I asked. Rose thought for a second.

"Friday, I think, why?"

"When did Lexi go missing?" I asked.

"About a week ago. Adrian what are-"

"I have to go. Can you pick Lexi up from school?" I asked, throwing her my wallet and keys and running out of the house.

**Rose POV**

I watched Adrian's retreating figure. I had no problem picking Lexi up, but why did he give me his keys and wallet? Sure, the Moroi school was a bit off of Royal court and a small driving distance, but I had my own car. I look from the contents in my hand to the now closed door. Speaking my thoughts aloud when I said,

"What the fuck?" realizing this was Adrian, I shrugged, opened his wallet, and took out his money and credit cards. I slid them into my back pocket and closed the wallet just as the door opened again and Adrian ran through, took his keys and wallet, then ran back out. I stared, confused for a second at the door, shook my head, and walked out. Time to prepare my house for Alexis to come over.

**Done! Kind of a filler but the next one's going to be filled with some cute Alexis, whatever the hell Adrian is going to do (though I think you know) and someone is "Coming Home" you know, that P Diddy song. Nah, but any guesses who? Gracias to all and to all a good reading. Until next time my friends!**

**LUV YA!**

_And a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for the past chapters! Sorry if I missed some people!_

jpitt 7/6/12 . chapter 12

Thanks! And I mean seriously, _thanks!_ I really appreciated your PM. I hope this and next chapter will help out your questions a little bit. If your still confused about anything just give me another PM or review and I'll try to clear things up.

Guest 7/4/12 . chapter 12

Hahah that may be why. I'm not sure if FanFiction has changed for Iphones. I hope I updated soon enough, but I also have two others stories to attend to. So sorry if I take too long!

Guest 7/4/12 . chapter 12

Um, thanks? Hahaha, glad to know how into "You can't Wait Forever" you are. Did the last chapter quench your supense? It was fun to write, I'll say that much.

Guest 7/4/12 . chapter 12

Thanks. It's always nice to hear that.  
>I have a vague outline of the story and then I change and add details as I write. Sometimes I'll add things I originally didn't plan but fit better or explain something better. Glad to hear you like it, thanks for reviewing!<p>

oceanlover91 7/4/12 . chapter 12

Trust me, I plan to finish this story. Maybe possibly write a sequel. Glad you like it.

maddie 5/29/12 . chapter 1

I am, I promise!

lissa94 5/21/12 . chapter 11

Thank you for your sympathy and empathy. Though, I think you may have had it worse than me. I had to have surgery and that gave me a staff infection but I'm all good now! :) thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the story!

AussieGirl16 5/1/12 . chapter 10

Hahaha it's all cool. Besides I'm really happy that you "LOVE IT" haha, thanks so much for all the frequent reviews. My arm is perfectly healed. Good as new apart from the scar the pins left. :) keep reading!

Smileytiger 4/30/12 . chapter 11

Thank you! You may love the story, but I really love feedback like this! My arm is perfectly headled again and I'm back to typing an average of 40 words per minute :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and one's to come.

guardian roza belikova 4/29/12 . chapter 10

You know that's always welcome. I could use a critic as I write person, dork. Besides it's not much different than this morning, right? Except that wasn't about fan fiction at all

katherinesilvasweet 4/25/12 . chapter 10

Yep Adrian and Rose going to be together. I hope that doesn't ruin anything for you but I like it better that way. I'm considering writing an alternate where he ends up with Sydney but my heart wouldn't really be into it like it is in this one. Thanks for the lovely review.

Book Lovin Teen 4/25/12 . chapter 10

2 days is correct so I do owe you a sneak peak. I guess I'll get that to you sometime tomorrow? Sorry about how late it is. And as for Joshua, though that is his name, the question was about his sister's name. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoy writing it for you (and my other fans) Thank you for the guesses. :) keep reading!

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW (and thanks again to the awesome people who have reviewed before)**

**\/**


	12. Babysitting

**I DIDN'T FALL OF THE FACE OF THE PLANET! Sorry for the horrifyingly long wait guys. And I actually feel terrible because of how long it took me to update, you guys deserve way better than that. I hope that I'll be able to start getting these in a lot more frequently. I promise you this, no more 7 year waits! Okaay, a bit of an exaggeration but yes it took waaay to long. **

**Rose POV**

I sighed when I glanced at the clock, it was time for me to pick Alexis up. I quickly grabbed my keys and got into my car, driving over to the school. Alexis was already waiting outside for me and beamed when I got out of the car.

"Rosie!" she called, running over to me and giving me a tight hug. I laughed and patted her back.

"Hi Lexi," I said, walking into the car with her. Lexi smiled at me and climbed in.

"Where's daddy?" she asked. I shrugged and adjusted my mirrors.

"He's out doing something," Alexis frowned.

"Is he coming back?" I turned to her, alarmed. Her face mostly just illustrated fear, making me frown.

"Of course Alexis," I reassured, glancing at her in the review mirror. Alexis nodded and was quiet the majority of the car ride. I pressed my lips together and kept my eyes on the road, wondering how much Alison's death had really affected Lexi.

** Adrian POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the store where I had bought the locket. I came to a stop in front of the counter. My hands rested on my knees and I was panting slightly.

"You're late," the girl said behind the counter. I snapped my head up and opened my mouth, "Like I knew you'd be," she interrupted, "A whole week late," I frowned.

"Look, really I'-" she cut me off again.

"No time for that," she waved her hand and hobbled off into the back. I stood for a moment, dumbfounded. My mouth was hanging open slightly as I watched her fade away. Was I supposed to follow her? I wondered to myself.

"Am I suppo-"

"What do you think, boy! Did I ask you stand there? Now get over here!" I shut my mouth and stumbled after her, nervous for reasons unknown to me. I was a bit irked that she wouldn't let me finish a sentence, though.

"What are-"

"Stop asking questions!" She snapped. I scowled at her, which ended with me getting hit with her cane of doom, "Don't scowl like that, boy, it makes you look immature. You don't have room to be immature with a child on your hands," I began to wonder if being here was even a good idea. I did, after all, have no clue why I was here in the first place.

"I'm no-"

"Stop asking questions!" she repeated, holding her cane in a threatening way. I held my hands up in exasperation.

"That wasn't eve-"

_Smack_. I rubbed the side of my head, grimacing slightly, "Stop talking, then!" she looked amused, making me want to take the cane from her hands and hit her with it. _Smack!_ I made a sound an admixture of surprise and pain.

"What was-"

_Smack_, "I know what you were thinking boy," I groaned in frustration.

"Can you at least sto-" I was proud to say that was the most words I have gotten out in front of this women.

_Smack_, "No."

"Ow!" my head was getting very, very sore. I rubbed at it with a pouting expression. I decided it would be wise to just shut my mouth. Since I was never exactly one to follow my wiser instincts, my next words came out as fast as I could, "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP HITTING ME?"

The cane was swung at me, again, but this time I managed to reach out with instincts I didn't know I had, and catch it. When I glanced at her face for her expression, I had been hoping for some sign of her being impressed, but instead she just looked satisfied—like I was a pawn who had been played just right.

"Good job," she congratulated. When I was sure she wouldn't hit me again, I dropped the cane. She took it back into her hands before resting it back down on the ground.

"For what?" I asked, confused. This women left me with too many questions than I would have preferred. She smiled mysteriously.

"You just passed," she answered, turning on her cane and hobbling further into the dimly lit room. I followed.

"Passed what. Was this a test?"

The women shook her head, "It was not. It was a lesson. And you learned it very well, so to say," I blinked as I attempted to figure out what she meant by that.

"A lesson?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. My stride paused and the soft sound of our footfal stopped, "In what?"

The women smirked at me, the rythmic sound of her cane hitting the floor, followed by a shuffle as her feet moved forward began again, "That, boy, was your first lesson in being a dad."

**Rose POV**

"Here we are, Lexi!" I smiled as I pulled into the drive of the house Lissa had bought for Dimitri and I.

Thinking of Dimitri only led me to a sense of guilt as I was reminded about what had happened between Adrian and I. I kissed him; that definitely counted as cheating. Even worse, I was jealous of Alison. That made me a terrible person, I was sure. But Hell already had a first class ticket for me anyways, so I wasn't too worried about that.

A smile lit up Alexis's face, "It's pretty," she said cheerfully. I smiled, turning off the car and getting out. When I opened the door on the other side, Alexis had already unbuckled herself out of her booster and jumped out, her backpack swinging wildly behind her. As she dashed up the door, I followed effortlessly with a normal paced stride.

The door clicked as I unlocked it, and Alexis ran inside, taking in my small apartment. Her bag now rested on the couch and she gaped, "it's so much bigger than daddy's!" she shouted, amazed. It did make me realize how small Adrian's house was, especially in comparison to other homes at court.

"That's right, Lexi," she took her hand, "but that place is special to daddy," I'm not sure if she heard me or not, because she had suddenly ran into the kitchen, squealing.

"Rosie!" she called, grinning cutely, "cans we bake somtin'?" instantly, one thought came into my head. _I can't bake_. And neither can Alexis. So, we're either going to burn down the house, or end up poisoning someone. But her eyes were pleading with me to say yes, and I couldn't resist that face. She deserved to have a motherly figure in her life. I suppose she was stuck with me; poor little girl. Inwardly, I sighed.

"Sure!" I responded, forcing a smile.

**Adrian POV (third person)**

Adrian blinked, "so..." he drew out, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "the entire point of this was to give me a dad lesson?" he demanded, "I thought this was going to be productive!"

The women smirked, resting on her cane, "of course not, boy," she shifted her feet to take her weight of of the death machine, tapping his butt with it, "now sit!" he scoffed, shaking his head, and sat down on the little pillow, the women across from him.

"Now give me your hand," she told him. Adrian, huffing, offered his hand for her to take. The women accepted it with a small, mysterious smile, "now shut your eyes," he did as instructed, and suddenly he was pulled away from reality, into a bright nothingness. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear her old, raspy voice, "This, boy, is your destiny on the route you are currently on," Adrian frowned.

"But I don't see anything!" he protested, turning around to get a view in all directions. More nothing.

"Exactly," and suddenly, he was watching himself as a little boy—though it was nothing he could remember—and he was trying to right with a dull, pointless pencil. Of course, there was no led, so nothing was getting written on the paper, "if you keep trying something that won't work," the women interrupted, "You won't get anywhere," and suddenly, little Adrian was tapped on the shoulder, and handed a different pencil, one with led, "but if you try a new approach, it just might," and words began to form on the paper. His miniature self faded away, but the page stayed, the words floating off the page.

_Destiny,_ was one of them. _Faith. Love. _Adrian frowned.

"I don't get it!" he called, "what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you," she rasped, her voice sounding vaguely annoyed, "that you are on the wrong path, Adrian, and you will not complete what faith had meant if you do not switch paths."

"Enough with the metaphorical bull!" Adrian shouted, confused, as always, but he had a clue. A big clue, actually. He didn't want to admit it, though, he wanted to continue to live in the fantasy he was currently in.

Sadly, all fantasies need to end some time or another.

They all end.

Adrian waited for the old women's voice again, but there wasn't one. He was alone, alone on his pathway to nothing.

**Alexis POV (more advanced than her actual way of thinking)**

I giggled as Rose and I began baking. Already, she was covered in flower, and when I laughed at her, and added a hand print to her cheek, she had dotted my nose with it and sprinkled it in my hair. Shutting my eyes, I let out another shrill giggle. It was ruined as the doorbell rang, and Rose took my hand, bringing me with her to get it.

The person waiting on the other side of the door made me squeal and I jumped into his arms, "Daddy!" I shouted with an overwhelming amount of excitement. I loved my daddy so much! He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt safe as I rested my head on his shoulder, my small arms wrapped around his neck.

"What in the world have you gotten on you?" he asked.

"Rosie and I were baking," I responded with a little hiccuped giggle. Adrian put me down and asked if I could go get my stuff, to which I excitedly responded to by running over to the living room.

Daddy, meanwhile, followed Rose into the kitchen to help clean up the mess we had made. Once my bag was back on my shoulder, I followed their paths, but paused when I saw Daddy hugging Rosie. With a small, quiet noise of excitement, I moved behind a wall and watched them.

A small knock sounded at the door and I walked over, not wanting to interrupt Daddy or Rose, and opened it. The big man staring down at me startled me, and I jumped, before I recognized who he was.

**Third Person POV**

Dimitri, however, was very surprised to see the little girl at the front of Rose's door, covered in flower. She looked startled, horrified even, almost as if she didn't want me there.

"Daddy!" she screeched. Dimitri heard footsteps sound as Rose and Adrian walked towards the front door. Dimitri felt a strange feeling in his chest when he saw Rose with Adrian.

"What is it, Lexi?" he asked as Alexis ran over to Adrian and hugged his legs. In concern for his daughter, he hadn't even seen Dimitri yet. Rose, however did, her eyes locked on him. It wasn't the greeting he had expected from his very much missed girlfriend.

"Roza?"

"Dimitri?"


	13. Guess Who's Back!

** Heya guys! Whoo, two days in a row! (because technically, I had updated at 1 am the other day) Well also, it's been killing me not updating. Ever heard of NanoWrimo? I wrote a book, that's not on fanfiction :) I was proud of myself... and then I did just a bunch of other stuff, but I still should have made time to update, so I'm super sorry! **

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE :)))) I'll be updating this story daily until it's completed!**

**Anyways... Discalimer!**

**I don't own vampire academy, or it's characters. My own OC's, however, I do own (Alexis and Alison, mostly) and I also claim property of the plotline! **

**Adrian POV**

I stiffened at the name, my eyes raising to see Dimitri's tall figure standing in Rose's doorway. Or rather, their doorway. Alexis made a small squeaking sound, burying her face further into my legs.

"Make him go away, daddy!" she pleaded. Dimitri stared at the two of us in interest. I picked Alexis up and held her securely in my hands, resting her on my side.

"That man's Dimitri," I explained, "He lives here, Lexi," I could tell she was scared of him, for whatever reason, so I gently reached my hand up to tenderly stroke her hair, "It's okay, he's a nice man," I had to swallow in order to say it, but I still managed to get it out. Rose, obviously feeling the awkward tension, laughed softly.

"Dimitri, this is Adrian's daughter Alexis," she explained, smiling. Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Adrian has a daughter?" he asked, astonished. I really couldn't see why, as I was holding her in my hands. Besides, I knew what everyone thought of me. To claim otherwise wouldn't exactly be truthful to one's self, either.

"Yes," I answered irritably. Alexis suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I gently patted her back, "and it's getting a little bit late," I added, "Alexis and I should probably get home," I began to walk out, not too comfortable in being in the same room with the two as they reunited.

"Daddy," Alexis mumbled into the crook of my neck. She shook her head, "I don't want him here," I actually chuckled. At least I had one girl who would always take my side in things.

"I know, Lexi, neither do I, but he Rose's boyfriend," I offered her a small smile, trying not to show her how much I still hurt from all that happened.

"NO!" she shouted, shaking her head vigorously, "_You're _Rosie's boyfriend!" she crossed her arms stubbornly. I sighed, reminded of the drawing she had made for the therapist. Of course, I was aware she wanted us to be together, as to why I had no idea.

"Lexi," I said softly, squatting to set her on the ground. She stood up and met my eyes, her own wide, "I am not Rose's boyfriend. There's nothing going on between besides a friendly guardian, moroi relationship. Dimitri is Rose's boyfriend, and she loves him very much," I was doing my best to use smaller words so she'd understand, but I partly wondered who I was trying to convince, Alexis, or myself.

We continued walking home through the surprisingly lush grass and warm January, for a winter in court. Perhaps it's the fact that we have no lack in fire and earth users to tend to little things like that. Lexi asked if we could stop at a park, to which I said yes. So she pulled me along, having me push her on the swing and so on.

It was cute, actually, spending the day with my daughter. But I also worried that Alexis was only ever around people my age. That's what worried me. I thought I remembered reading something somewhere talking about how healthy kids need to socialize. Was it possible that she was having trouble because of the car accident?

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Alexis asked, interrupting my musings. She must have noticed my silence. I glanced down at her and she was beaming up at me, holding her arms out for a hug.

"I'm fine," I responded, picking her up. Something was folded delicately in her hand, a pink material showing throw the gaps between her fingers, "what's that you have there?" I asked. She giggled, unfolding her hands to show me a couple flowers bundled together.

"I'm picked them for you daddy," she answered, offering them to me. Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to do with the flowers, but I accepted them with a big smile regardless.

"Thanks Lexi. Why don't we head home and put these in a nice cup with water?" I suggested she nodded, squirming out of my grasp so she was once again on her feet.

"We're going to race, Daddy!" she told me, "Ready? Set!" she took of before the next word was even spoken and I laughed, following after her, "Go!"

"Cheater!" I jogged after her, not having to go to fast to keep up, but I also wanted to give her the illusion of winning. She giggled in delight when she reached the house before me, opening the door which I had left unlocked.

"You know," I told her when I arrived seconds later, panting for her benefit, "I think I won that," I grinned, leaning down so we were face to face, "Don't you?" my tone was light, and affectionate. It was surprising, the love I felt for this little girl I had only met so long ago. It wasn't anything I had ever experienced, this kind of love.

Alexis crinkled her nose, "Noo!" she jumped up and down and began to sing-song, "I won! I won! I won!" I grinned.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Reaching forward, I scooped her into my arms and tossed her ever so slightly, holding her up, "Did too!" I had to crane my neck to see her face. Alexis was grinning, showing off her misisng teeth.

"Nuh-uh!" I tossed her onto the couch, "Fine," I groaned, "You win," leaning down, I put my hand on either side of her, "and I might just have to tickle you for that!"

**Rose POV (third person)**

Dimitri watched Adrian leave before he turned back to Rose. She felt her heart nervously contract in her chest. Dimitri walked over to her, hesitantly, as if sensing there was something off about her. Rose gave him a smile, walking forward and pulling him into a hug.

"Roza," Dimitri murmured, shutting his eyes. It felt good to be close to her after how long they had been apart, "I missed you."

"I missed you to," Rose responded, resting her head on his chest. She still felt that warm pulse that has always been there whenever he touched her, and seeing him still made her heart beat faster. So what was different? She didn't know, really. From what she could tell, she didn't love him any less then she had before he left.

"Rose," he pulled back, watching her cautiously, "something's wrong. What's wrong?"

She frowned, shaking her head and offering a small smile, "Nothing's wrong, Dimitri," I answered, "I was just really worried about you," Dimitri smiled, looking relieved.

"There's nothing to worry about, Roza," he took her hand, "I'm perfectly fine, as are you," then, grinning at her, he added, "why don't we do something special tonight in celebration?" he suggested, "Are you hungry?"

Rose offered him a smirk, "When am I not?"

**Third Person**

She was copying down some data sent to her in an email, having been told it was important enough to record. Suddenly, a file was flopped down right in the middle of her desk. Surprised, she glanced at it.

"What's this?" she asked, opening the yellow folder and flipping through some of the provided pages, her eyes quickly scanning them.

"New assignment," came the answer. She frowned.

"I've already been on this assignment," she glanced up to meet her superior's eyes, "earlier this year, a couple months ago or so," she pressed my lips together, "what more is there."

"I don't know," the clicking of heels sounded as her superior began to walk away. Huffing, she began to leaf shyly through the file, though half of it she had read before.

"Why is this necessary?" she grumbled, shutting her eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do this, really, though she had no choice. It was supposed to be a one time thing, like most of these are. You just escort them to court and that's it. Certain words came up through the file that made her raise an eyebrow, as she didn't sense the same thing when she had originally been there.

"I need a coffee," she mumbled, pushing out her office chair and standing as she began to make her way back to the breakroom. She did her best to ignore the stares she was receiving, glancing the other way. It was normal, she guessed, having people stare at her, but she still strongly disliked it.

"The coffee's not that great," a guy told her, leaning against the counter. She found that he had his own cup in his hands. She shrugged, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll be the judge of that," she mumbled, beginning to make herself a cup. She felt the guy's eyes on her, but didn't pay it any attention.

"I'm warning you, though," he grinned, tossing the cup into the trash, "I'm new here, people tell me your somewhat of a role model," her eyebrows shot up.

"Do they now?"

"Yeah," she could hear the smile in his voice, "they do," and then he walked out of the room, leaving her shaking her head. The coffee cup now filled, she brought it to her mouth cautiously, heeding the guy's warning, and fought the urge to spit it out.

"This coffee's terrible."

"This is nice," Dimitri commented as he glanced around, noting how beautiful the restaurant itself was, lights strung up on the wooden ceiling above. They were outside, in the crisp, air, made warmer by the heater in the corner beside them. The sun setting, so it was still a bit of an early dinner, but he didn't mind. It made for a romantic scene.

Rose, unusually quiet, smiled, "yeah," she glanced around, "it's so pretty."

Dimitri, noticing the opportunity to say something romantic, reached across the table and took her hand, "I agree, but I think we're talking about two different things at the moment," Rose reached forward to smack his arm lightly.

"Geez, you're so cheesy," she rolled her eyes, "want to go for a walk while we wait for our food?" she suggested, hoping the walk would calm her nerves and clear her head. Dimitri was more so worried that she didn't have a passable jacket, but nodded anyways.

"Sure," he stood and offered his arm, which Rose took, "A walk sounds nice."


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Hello again! I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET TO THE STORY, BUT THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE SO PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT OUT OF YOUR TIME TO READ THIS AS IT REGARDS THE PLOT!**

** Okay, so I'm sure you're all wondering "Lissa, you filthy, liar, you said you would update this story everyday until it was complete." **

** And originally, I swear, I was. But then I scrolled through the comments and realized something I had totally not counted for. **

** During my loooong hiatus, I had a change of heart on where I wanted this story to end up and where Adrian and Alexis would end up. **

** HOWEVER, I didn't want to notify you guys of this change of heart because it would spoil the ending. THEN I realized that if I didn't, the ending to this story would be a huge middle finger to all my loyal AdrianxRose fans out there, whom I had promised would get their shipping by the end of this story. **

** So, I'm just going to give you a prepping for the ending that IT WILL NOT be as I had promised it would end up (but in a more complicated way than you're thinking) you may be pissed at me, you may not want to keep reading to the epilogue that I'm planning to write**

** AND SO I GIVE YOU MY WORD that if the majority of you dislike the way the ending is, in the epilogue I will give you your happy ending. **

** ONCE AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG FOR THIS. If you couldn't tell, I've been debating this with myself for a long, long time on whether or not I should continue with my PREwritten ending. **

** It has the slightest bittersweet taste to it. If you seriously hate it, my followers who had long accepted the shipping of this story, then I am really, truly sorry, and I cannot express how much of a conflict it was on if I should make you guys happy or not. Don't jump the gun, though, because I'll make an epilogue. **

** Chaps should be up by tomorrow, I swear on the angel.**

** I do love you all so very much**

** ~Lissa (da queen dragomir, which I'm debating on changing)**


	15. Just A Normal Family Dinner

**Okay, I know you're all probably ready to murder me because I absolutely suck at keeping my promises. Just let me defend myself a little bit here: I do have a life outside of fanfiction, and in that life I can't always control what happens to me. I'm a minor, and are some agreements that I need to keep that go beyond my agreement to you guys. For example, Sunday was St. Patricks day, as many of you know. My parents had invited over guests, but before that I had a soccer game, and before that I had a friend come over whom I hadn't seen in a while. Add to that I wasn't feeling well and went to bed early, I virtually had no free time that day. Monday, I had soccer practice. One of the people on my team lives out of the area, so she always comes home with me before practices, (which start and end late) and it would be rude for me to just simply sit down and start writing fanfiction. This whole week, I have some pretty serious standardized tests in the morning, so I can't afford to stay up super late to make up any lost time. Today (though super busy) I found time to start it. So...here we go. **

** Once again, sorry for the delay and broken promise, but read above ^^. It's frustrating to me too, guys, because I'm someone who feels strongly about keeping my word.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters. Alexis and the plot are all that's mine.**

** (There will probably only be a few more chapters left :) then this story is finished and I'll start up on the sequel) **

Alexis giggled as she watched me,practically keeling over in laughter.

I had come into her room to tell her dinner was ready, and walked in to her having a tea party with her bears, listening to music that I really didn't feel fit the occasion. Apparently, she had discovered Rose's Ipod.

Dancing in the most ridiculous way I could think of, I took advantage of the fact her back was to me. When she turned around, I stopped and gave her a serious look, but I knew she had seen anyways.

"What are you doing, daddy?" she asked, giving an adorable grin that showed off her missing teeth as laughter bubbled in her throat.

Grinning, I leaned back against the doorway and crossed my arms, "Nothing, baby, just came to tell you dinner was read," she smiled, standing up and brushing herself off. She took the plastic cookie that had been on her plate and put it back into the pile in the center, taking care to make sure that all of her stuffed animals were settled before she turned around and pranced back to me, her long, colorful skirt bouncing as she did.

"Okay!" she chirped, walking past me and through the door. When her back was turned to me, I began dancing again, making as much noise as possible. She turned around skeptically, and I stopped, shooting her an innocent look. She tried her hard to look serious, before turning back. I repeated it and she managed to whirl and catch me as I did so. I watched the failed serious look crumble as she began to break out into a fit of giggles as I continued to do the dance.

Now, she was attempting to join me with it. I took her hands and she jumped around as I swung them wildly. Even I couldn't help but give out a few short laughs, pulling her downstairs all the while.

Finally, we made it into the kitchen, where I let go of her hands and set her down in her seat. She smiled, picking up her fork as she gazed adoringly at the spaghetti in front of her—something I had quickly learned was her favorite meal.

"Guess what daddy!?" she asked around a mouthful, spraying sauce all over her face. I grinned, mimicking her in a way that made her give that adorable laugh, that had quickly became music to my ears.

"What?"

"Guess!" she insisted, reaching for the napkin that I offered her. I mocked a thinking look before I widened my eyes and looked at her.

"You-"

"My teacher said that Rosie could come in for show and tell!" I scowled for a moment, as she had cut me off from the ridiculous sentence I was about to say. She gave me a cute little smirk, something I'm sure she had gotten from Christian. Of course she had done that on purpose.

"I'm sure Rose would love that," I said dryly, knowing Rose wasn't much of a children person. Alexis didn't pick up on my sarcasm, because she clapped her hands excitedly and let out a small squeal.

"I can't wait!"

**ROSE POV :) (the one you guys have really been waiting for)**

My walk with Dimitri seemed endless, and my thoughts began to wonder a little bit. The cool air felt nice, and did help to calm me down a little bit. I thought over everything that's happened over these past few weeks. It was strange that so much could happen over such a short amount of time.

I'd been cheating on Dimitri, and that's not fair to him. I knew it was right to tell him, and I knew that if I didn't it would just get worse and the guilt would eat me alive like it's already been doing. Letting out a stubborn huff of air and shoved my hands into my pockets, which attracted Dimitri's attention.

He seemed disappointed by my subtle distance, and reached out to take my hand. Not wanting to alarm him, I took it with a smile.

"Is everything okay, Roza?" he asked, and I felt myself swoon the slightest bit by the affection in his tone, the sexy accent that underlay them. I was used to this kind reaction to him, and it left me without a reasonable doubt that I still did love him, but I also loved Adrian.

Internally I groaned, listening to how much that sounded like some cheesy Twilight knock-off. Okay, let's make things clear. I am _not_ Bella Swan, and Dimitri is _not_ Edward Cullen. If you do not understand that, then please get the hell out now. (**does anyone else like breaking the fourth wall in their writing? xD)**

Anyways, I wasn't too stupid to realize the difference in the love I felt for the two of them. Dimitri's was so filled with passion, and fire, and just honesty. Or, what used to be honesty. Dimitri should be the one for me, and that's why I should tell him about the stolen kisses between Adrian and I. I was just experiencing infatuation with Adrian...again. Sure, he's sweet and all but is it really worth it.

Squeezing Dimitri's hand, I marveled in how private thoughts were, how he had no idea about what was going in my head and was just staring at me in that adorable, concerned way of his. I frowned, why was he concerned? _He's waiting for an answer, dumbass_ my inner Christian snarked.

"I'm fine," I replied with a smile, shrugging my shoulders to help make it believable, "just lost in my thoughts."

With a sly smile, Dimitri twirled me around and pulled me into his arms, tucking me against his chest as I locked into his embrace, "Thoughts about what?" he whispered in my ear, causing goosebumps to prickle on my skin.

Gently, I pulled away from him, not in the mood, "Serious things, Dimitri," I whispered, chewing my lip.

"That's new," he teased. Seeing my face, though, his smile fell, and he grew serious. He walked towards me, "Roza, what is it? You've been acting different since my return."

Did I love Adrian like I love Dimitri? No, no of course not. I haven't been through with Adrian the same things I have with Dimitri. Our love was stronger than that.

For that reason, I Dimitri didn't deserve the secrets I'm keeping from him. I needed to tell him the truth right now. I swallowed, shutting my eyes to so I could shut out the part of my thoughts that were defending Adrian, that were telling me that it might not be worth it.

So what if Dimitri decided to leave me because of this? It's my damn fault, and I need to suck it up. I took a deep breath and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Dimitri..." I trailed off as I met his eyes and felt the words die in my throat. Was I strong enough to tell him? "There's something you really need to know."

(**sorry, it's short. The real action starts next chap, I was just kind of connecting the dots :D review please! You have no idea how much it helps motivate me, because it really does)**


	16. Don't Break My Heart

**Here we are with the possible ending to the story! :) Whether you're team Romitri or Adriose, you probably won't like this ending. I still don't like Dimitri, so he's not going to get a happy one, but Adrian won't get one he's too satisfied with either. **

**THIRD PERSON :) (I do love writing in it) **

Rose looked down at the ground, "I kissed Adrian," she whispered quietly. So quietly, she hoped he hadn't heard. She then scolded herself for being such a coward. He deserved to know, because she loved him, right? Of course she did. Right?

Dimitri, of course, had heard what she said. At first, a mix of emotions crossed his eyes; betrayal, sadness, anger, fear, regret, and finally a boiling hot rage. Only for a second, though, before he slipped into his guardian mask. Only someone who knew him well would know something was wrong. It was the way he held himself. He was too tense, his jaw was slightly clenched, and his face was tight as he tried hard to keep himself under control.

Rose couldn't help but take a small step back. She knew not to mess with an angry Russian, especially if that Russian was a sexy God named Dimitri. She was actually a bit afraid of what he would do.

"You what?" He demanded, still struggling to maintain that emotion that shined brightly through his words. Rose bit her lip.

"Dimitri, listen," Rose pleaded. Dimitri fixed his gaze on her. His usual warm chocolate brown were dark and cold. Rose flinched, wondering how he could have so quickly gone from sweet, concerned boyfriend to this angry rock. _It's because he's hurt, _a voice in her head whispered. He didn't want her to see how upset he was over the news.

"Why should I do that, Rose?" Dimitri asked. Rose ground her teeth together.

"Well first of all, if I didn't want you to know, I wouldn't of told you," She told him, managing to keep her voice steady. Couldn't he tell how hard it had been to tell him? That's why she had been acting strange all night? "And it was nothing," she promised hastily, trying to defend herself at least a bit. "Just a kiss, that's all."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "Just a kiss?" he mimicked, "You do realize that means you cheated on me?"

Rose scoffed, now she was starting to get angry! After all they'd been through together and he was starting to act like this because she only kissed Adrian!? Adrian, the guy she _actually_ cheated on with Dimitri? "Please!" she narrowed her eyes, "A kiss is nothing! Besides, how's this any different than what we did to him?" she demanded, crossing her arms. She still regretted hurting Adrian like that, and she had to defend him some way.

"Are you saying this situation is at all similar to that?" Dimitri yelled.

"Yes! It is," Rose replied, "But worse. All I did was kiss him. I _slept _with you!" Rose shouted.

Dimitri looked furious, his mask slipping away. Mostly because he was just feeling too much emotion right now to actually even attempt to hold it back, "I'm going to kill Ivashkov," he ground out, "What was it, compulsion?"

Rose looked taken aback, and she actually feared for Adrian, forgetting what telling Dimitri might do to him, "Of course not!" she stamped her foot, which made her feel a bit childish and annoyed with herself, but she went on anyways, "I _wanted_ to kiss him!" she was so focused on protecting Adrian, she hardly even realized what saying that meant.

"You _wanted _to kiss him?" Dimitri repeated with an angered disbelief. It hurt to see the betrayel on his face, "Do you even want this relationship anymore Rose!? Is it just Ivashkov, or are you throwing yourself at other men, too?"

Rose's argument faltered a bit, and she felt a bit wounded. There he was, bringing up her reputation again. How dare he! He knew better than that! "I- I..." she struggled for words, trying to find something to back her up.

Dimitri shook his head and made a sound of disgust, "Maybe I was wrong about you Rose," he said, "Maybe all those things people say about you are true. After all, you cheated on Adrian with me then cheated on me with Adrian," he sneered, "Maybe you are just a cheap dhapmir who continually throws herself at men."

The words stung worse than when he had hinted at them a second ago. They hit her hard. Her mouth fell open, and her eyes widened with hurt. She stumbled, at a loss for words and fought back tears. She couldn't believe he had really said that to her. This wasn't the Dimitri she knew, she thought to herself, he would have understood what she had done. She knew one thing, he wasn't worth her tears. If he was going to say things like that to her, then maybe she would leave. She shut her mouth finally and her eyes hardened. Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Fine," she snapped, "If that's really how you think of me, I'll be on my way! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!" she shouted, letting her hurt and anger get the best of her as she whirled around and briskly walked the other direction.

Dimitri sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she walked out side, "Wait, Roz-"

Rose didn't hear him finish as she kicked up her speed and began sprinting away as fast as she could run. She knew he would follow her so she did her best to take random turns and make sharp cuts around buildings, creating a complex path to follow—especially if you were as far behind her as Dimitri was.

When she was finally sure she lost him, she took the long way out of the wards and made her way to Adrian's house. Dimitri didn't know where Adrian lived anymore, thank god. For once it was a good thing they could never convince Adrian to move out of the house his beloved Alison had lived in.

Dimitri's words had pushed her hard, and she really did need a break from all of this. She needed to see him first. She didn't know why, but she _had_ to, he was the only one who could give her a little bit of comfort. He's the only one who could give her something worth coming back to. With a weary glance at the time on her phone, she reached forward and knocked on the door.

At first, she could hear nothing. Suddenly, there were footsteps and Adrian opened the door. Rose took in his disheveled appearance and couldn't help but smile. His hair was slightly messed up and he wore a tee shirt, which had a few pasta sauce steins, and jeans instead of his usual night club get up. She inwardly grinned, being a dad was really starting to change him.

"Rose?" Adrian asked, confused, "What are you doing here?" he pointed behind him and leaned against the doorway, "I was just putting Lexi to bed," Rose shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Adrian, can I talk to you?" Adrian glanced behind him once more before nodding and stepping out.

"Of course."

**Adrian POV**

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" I demanded, taking a cautious step closer to her. I knew my chances with her were slim, but even now I felt my heart shattering. The stitches the last few weeks had managed to sew ripped the skin and made it all the more painful. I was so close. Rose looked down, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I just can't do it anymore, Adrian," she whispered. I bit the inside of my cheek, "I talked to Lissa, she understands. It's a momentary leave, I promise. I'll be back."

"How long is momentary?" I asked quietly, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. I couldn't take very long without my little dhapmir around.

Rose smiled sadly, "It'll be over before you know it," she replied vaguely. I sighed. Of course, that is all I would get from her. Rose was never one to easily give out information.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on her arm. My other hand reached forward and tipped her chin up so her warm, chocolate eyes met mine. I could have gotten lost in them forever had I not been pulled out by her next words.

"When I'm done talking to you," she whispered. I felt my strong resolve slowly crumble. She pulled me close to her, and I wrapped my arms around her in return. Rose leaned forward, as if she was going to press her lips to mine. If she was, she thought better of it and instead kissed my cheek, "You've been an amazing...friend, Adrian," she whispered, tightening her arms around my neck as if she didn't want to let go. That wasn't what I wanted to hear, I didn't want to be called her friend. She was so much more to me. She pulled back and watched me with a sad regret before shaking her head and beginning to walk away. I reached out and caught her arm. No, she couldn't leave me yet!

"That sounds like a goodbye, little dhapmir," I said brokenly.

Rose barely glanced my way, and I could see the sadness dance around her aura,"It is," she whispered, and I caught something in her voice. She didn't want to leave any more than I wanted her to, she was just trying to be brave. So I let her.

I let her arm fall back to her side and she began walking again, before starting into a jog. I leaned against a nearby tree for support as I watched the girl I love walk away from me, and break my heart again.

**Can I get a little review here? :D I know it's sad, don't worry because that's not all the ending. I was going through and editing it and I thought this was a perfect spot to end it, because it just really makes you go "awe, poor Adrian!" :( Epilogue is a bit happier, and it's pre written! You're favorite words! **


	17. Epilogue

I watched Rose leave, feeling my heart crumble slowly and painfully once more as I fell to my knees, burying my hands in the ground.

I swore when I felt something sharp prick my skin. I glanced up slightly and realized the was a rose bush—ironically enough—growing beside me. I gently picked one, but not without out it's sharp thorn stabbing my finger and drawing blood.

I laughed at what must be a sick joke of the universe. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time a rose hurts me. Maybe, maybe this is for the better. The more I mess with the rose in my hands, the better chance I have of getting hurt, right? Maybe it's best I distance myself from the rose, so that it won't hurt me anymore. I need to give the cut on my hand time to heal before I open any new ones.

I twirled the rose in my hand, careful of the thorns as I glanced at the bush. Fall was approaching and the roses where already losing their vibrant colors, they were dying. It wasn't time for the roses anymore, it was time for a different flower. I looked back at the rose. Somehow, I had picked the best one. This rose wasn't ready to leave yet, it still had a good bit of time left. Yet, it left anyways—something forced it to.

"Daddy?" It was Alexis. I turned to her and dropped the rose. Standing up, I picked Alexis up and drew her into my arms.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, with a playful stern look, "You're supposed to be sleeping!"

"You didn't kiss me goodnight!" she replied, oblivious to the blood on my hands and the sad look on my face.

Despite everything, I smiled and made a point to give her a big kiss on the forehead, "How was that?" I asked.

Alexis giggled in response and wrapped her small arms around my neck. In that moment, I had a sudden realization.

I didn't need Rose, or alcohol, or cigarettes, or anything else to help me get by. Sure, maybe a nice romantic relationship would be nice—preferably one without so many complications—but I had Alexis. And right now, she was all I needed. I loved her enough, and she was already helping me get me life back on track.

She rested her head against my chest, "I love you daddy," she murmured. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head once more, wondering how I had come to love someone so much in such a short amount of time.

"I love you too," I whispered, running a hand through her hair. As I did, my hand skimmed something I didn't notice. She had a flower tucked behind her ear. I pulled it out curiously. It was a lily, in full bloom at that, "Where'd you get this?" I asked.

She gave me a cute smile, "I found it when I came to see you!" she told me. I tucked it back into her hair, looking at it thoughtfully. It reminded me of something... I just couldn't think of what that was.

"Well you look very pretty with it," I complimented, turning back to the house, not daring to look behind me where the girl of my dreams walked off. It still hurt too much.

Alexis let out a small yawn, and I realized it was way past her usual bedtime, "Come on, baby, it's time to go to bed," I whispered, walking back home with her in my arms. Alexis closed her eyes and drifted off before we even made it to the door. I held her close, taking comfort in her innocent touch.

Alexis made me realize that even if everything didn't work out with Rose, I'd still have one girl who'd be in my life and love me despite what I do and say. Carefully, I began to stroke her hair as I walked up to her room and lay down with my sweet little girl.

(**Awe! :D)**

**dhun dhun dhuuuuun! did you like my metaphor/symbolizing with the flowers? :) Adrian has a thing for flower girls, doesn't he? Annnyways, I hope you're not too disappointed with the ending. I know this Epilogue was short, but it was originally supposed to be with the chapter before this, I just separated them because they sounded like two different endings. **

** Liked it? Tell me in the reviews and I'll make a sequel! :)**

** Disliked it? Tell me in the reviews and I'll make a sequel anywas! (and no, I will not go die in a whole or fall off the face of the planet people who strongly hate me for this story) **

**Special thanks to (this will be long and it took a long time to put together): **

Hana99

I agree with you completely about Dimitri :) and don't worry, if you read the sequel Rose and Adrian (though they'll have a lot of complications) will get their happy ending.

Vampswols4L

Thank you so much for all your reviews! :) I'm glad you thinks so highly of my Adrian/rose story and I hope you aren't too dissatisfied with the ending!

MzIvashkov16

Glad I could leave you in suspense, and Alexis and Adrian say thanks!

jpitt

I just like to say that your reviews and support have encouraged me so much to stick with this story! You're an amazing reader and I owe you a lot! Thank you so much! :)

Mori Belicov Hathaway

Sorry, but break ups are never really quick and painless, are they? I love that you ship Romitri and still stayed with this story! :) I'll try to stay a little more active in future, and thank you for the support you've been giving me!

Izziabellia Ozera

Sorry, I do like to write cliffhangers... hopefully I didn't dissapoint in the end.

Nala The Lion

Well Nala, it must have been good if Siri like it, too :D hope you kept with it!

Filmstar xXx

thanks for the encouragment, and I will make sure to keep writing!

NikkikittyVALuver

that's so kind of you! You are an amazing reviewer! :D glad you loved the story!

Guest

No one did tell me Sydney's age, so thank you! I don't know if you kept with it, but thank you for reading!

lissa94

Oh no!  
>I hope <em>you<em> got better! Thanks for the review and for caring about my injury. It was a while ago, but I'm all better now!

AussieGirl16

You are a great reviewer! :) I'm glad you loved it, and I hope you kept with the story despite my looong gaps in writing. I know I took a long time to do it, and I'm sorry for that

Smileytiger

thank you for the review! My arms good as new! Hope you enjoyed it!

guardian roza belikova

thanks dork! :) I know it's been a while since you've been on, but I heart you and hope you see the finished story soon!

katherinesilvasweet

Yes and no, which you've probably found out if you're still here :) glad you liked the story! You've reviewed quite a lot, to which I'm thankful for! Hope you stick around for the sequel!

Book Lovin Teen

thanks for reading! You got the question(s) right, and I do hope that you got your sneak peaks!

Im Not Using this now

I'm not a Dimitri fan either! :) if you couldn't tell by the ending. Haha. Hope you like his story line in this fic...

star

Well, I was hoping I could spark a few tears. Thanks for the advice, I don't think I followed it, but you did inspire me to do something. I do promise more action in Sequel, defintely some protective daddy and strigois in there ;)

valincia

It's fine, a lot of people don't like shippings that go against the cannon :) I hope you stuck with my story regardless, but if not that's understandable. Glad you gave it a chance, though!

Miss Avund

thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You're great! Thank you so much for encouraging me to keep writing and stay with this story! I'm sorry it took so long to finish!

Joleigh13

Sorry, it kind of was and kind of wasn't. I like confusing plots like that. I'm not sure if next one will or won't be an Adrian/Rose story, but it probably will. Hope you stay with it anyways, though.

Rhiannon Rae

Dimitri will and is in this story. Sorry that you didn't get your full happy ending and I know this was a while ago, so I hope you continued to read it, despite my long gaps in writing. Glad you love my story! Hope you stayed to read to the end and can read the sequel!

Jbowencox 

glad you love it! I was hoping my story would be different than most, so glad to hear the feedback!

little miss BANANNA HEAD

thank you! I'm glad you liked the story, hope you kept with it! You've helped encourage me to keep going with this story, and I can't thank you enough for that!

Adrian Ivashkov111

Thanks for the wonderful encouragement! You and many others helped me to stay with this story! You're great and I hope you stayed with me!

I AM ROSE HATHAWAY

Thank you! I really hope you liked how the story ended and I'm sorry if you didn't :)

Denee

thanks for the wonderful advice and I'm glad I took it!

TeegyBee

I'm so glad you feel that way and think my writings good! And thank you for the feedback, because I'm still not really sure how a five year old thinks or acts, seeing as I don't know any five year olds and it's been a while since I was one :

steph 

I should have really followed your advice because I'm sure that I've lost very many otherwise loyal followers due to my long gaps in writing. Hopefully you stayed with me!

Mysteria28

thank you! I hope the development between Adrian and his daughter went well enough for you! I'm known to rush that kind of stuff. D:

VAMPGURLINLOVE 12/19/11 . chapter 1

Thank you! That's really going to be useful information in the sequel! (there's a hint there :D) I hope you liked how this story turned out!

TTTT my name is classified

And you! My first reviewer ever for this story! Thank you so, so, so, so much! I don't know if you kept with it or not, as you're anonymous and this is your only review, but still I like to thank you for being there in the very beginning! Hopefully you stayed with me and liked how it turned out!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWERS, WHETHER YOU WERE HERE FROM THE BEGINNING, THE MIDDLE, OR THE END! WHETHER YOU READ IT FROM START TO FINISH, OR STOPPED MID WAY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU ALL HELPED ENCOURAGE ME TO FINISH THIS STORY!

I DIDN'T JUST WRITE IT, WE ALL WROTE IT!

And special thanks to:

A Incomparavel

Book Lovin Teen

CookieStorm

Emily the Walrus

HaNa-UcHiHa-HyUuGa

Hana99

MsMuey

Mysteria28

MzIvashkov16

Nicole Panthera Ozera

NikkikittyVALuver

Patricia Ivaskov

Rhiannon Rae

Vampswols4L

claudia444

guardian roza belikova

jenna3360

jpitt

.sencilla

lastsacrifice

little miss BANANNA HEAD

natdog16

oceanlover91

prettyinpink921

TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! IT MAY BE JUST A LITTLE BUTTON TO YOU, BUT IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!

AND special thanks to:

A246

Book Lovin Teen

Brook Harrison

CookieStorm

Filmstar xXx

Hana99

Im Not Using this now

Izziabellia Ozera

Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov

Liyah94

Miss Avund

Mori Belicov Hathaway

MsMuey

MzIvashkov16

Natalya Rose

Nicole Panthera Ozera

NikkikittyVALuver

Patricia Ivaskov

RANDOM COOKIE NINJA

Smileytiger

TheDevilWearsGucci

TheKatherineSweet96

VampireAcademyLuver98

Vampswols4L

beachbum194

heyupkaye

jenna3360

jpitt

.sencilla

lastsacrifice

natdog16

oceanlover91

purrfictionist

sweetnsarcastic

vampobsessed chick

THANKS TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO PUT THIS STORY ON THEIR ALERTS LIST! IT MAY NOT BE AS BIG AS A FAVORITE OR REVIEW, BUT IT'S STILL A BIG DEAL TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL!

AND: SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THEIR WHO READ THIS STORY, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T ALERT OR FAVORITE OR REVIEW, I STILL LOVE YOU ALL FOR JUST TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO ENJOY MY WRITING!

I love you all so much! Read my other stories if you wish! In a few weeks or so I'll start up on that sequel so watch out for me! :D I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
